Redemption Song
by batman2.0
Summary: Korra feels the need to protect Kuvira since seeing her so vulnerable in the Spirit World, and will do whatever it takes to help her. Kuvira in the meantime will do whatever it takes to find forgiveness, and redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER. Apparently I have to say I don't own LoK or ATLA. Also this is my first attempt at writing… Anything, really, since I was much, much younger. I'll make this chapter short and sweet and if you guys like it I'll keep writing. I have a rough outline for what I want this story to be. Somewhat slow burning Korvira, romance, action, adventure, pseudo political dialogue, and angst galore. Picks up right where the series left off, only no Korrasami spirit world shenanigans. So, without further ado, let's begin :3**

**Chapter One.**

Kuvira felt empty. In the aftermath of her defeat came the crushing realization of just how wrong she had been. She had only wanted to heal a broken home, to reunite the shattered remnants of the nation she loved so dearly in the wake of The Red Lotus' terrorist acts. So blinded by ambition, she failed to see the harm her army was doing. She had laughed mirthlessly when she realized that the only thing the empire had truly united were the people in their fear and loathing of her. Now she sits in a wooden cell, suspended high above the ground, wallowing in self-pity and broken in more ways than one. She could no longer feel the earth calling to her as she had her entire life. Chi blockers were sent in once every two hours to disable the pathways along which her bending energy travelled. She could still move freely, but for nearly two weeks now the connection to her element had been severed. She hadn't felt such misery since she was a child...

Suddenly the latch of the large steel door leading into her solitary prison was turned, the loud clank snapping her out of her thoughts. Two White Lotus guards entered and walked out to the center of the cave floor. Once they were underneath her cage they began bending the earth beneath them. A large stone pillar, almost too large in fact, began to rapidly move towards her. _Showoffs_, she thought. When they reached the door of her cage the larger of the two unlocked it and beckoned her to join them. Sighing internally, she pulled herself to her feet, wincing in pain. After her arrest, Kya, the daughter of Avatar Aang, had given her a quick healing session before she was sent to prison. Though it sped the process considerably, she still wasn't fully healed and there was a constant ache in her side. _Six broken ribs, internal bleeding, a fractured arm, and a massive headache. Could've been worse_. She silently mused. The shorter of the two guards slapped a pair of platinum cuffs onto her wrists and then took hold of her arm as they started their descent. "Come on Great Uniter", the shorter guard said mockingly. "Let's go see how long you'll be locked up here with us".

...

Miles away in Republic City, Avatar Korra paced nervously outside of a court room. "Hey Korra! I've been looking all over for you. You're not going to believe what I just- are you okay?" Bolin had been running up to her excitedly, but stopped short when he saw the worried expression on her face. "Yeah I'm alright, I'm just anxious. What if they don't agree with me? What if something horrible happens, what if they sentence her to life in prison? Or worse try to execute her? Or what if she never even makes it here in the first place!?" Korra shouted as she grabbed Bolin by the shoulders. Ever since their short trip to the Spirit World, Korra had felt a growing sense of worry over the wellbeing of the Great Uniter. When she looked down at Kuvira as she awoke in the Avatar's arms, she didn't see the dictator. She didn't see the madwoman who just an hour before had tried to kill her own fiancée.

All she saw was the scared little girl Suyin said she'd found all those years ago. And since then Korra had felt an overwhelming need to protect that little girl. She'd been driving herself crazy these past two weeks not being allowed to visit Kuvira in prison, or even write her a letter.  
"Korra. Calm down. Though I don't like... Well, pretty much anything Kuvira did; I know that deep down she's a good person, she just forgot that for a while. I agree with you, she can be redeemed if given the chance. Which there's pretty much no way she won't be considering she has you for a defense." Bolin stated with a reassuring smile. Korra took a deep, albeit shaky breath and visibly relaxed. "You're right. I'm probably worried about nothing."  
At this moment Tenzin stuck his head out of the courtroom door. "Korra, they've arrived. The hearing is about to begin."

...

Kuvira kept her head down as she was led into the courthouse. Reporters were swarming the entrance with their cameras, shouting questions at her. With so many people yelling at once all that could be heard was a very loud, constant drone. She was thankful for the fact that she couldn't hear any of the specific questions or accusations. _I don't want to hear how horrible I am from these vultures. Besides, I hear it daily from myself_... She thought bitterly. Finally they were inside, the ornate wooden doors closed behind them. As she walked towards what she assumed to be a courtroom, she was seized by panic. She was ready and willing to accept whatever they deemed a worthy punishment, she knew she deserved it. However this couldn't stop fear from creeping into the back of her mind at the thought of what they might do to her.

She looked up as the door opened and her breath hitched at the sight of the Avatar. When she witnessed the true strength of the young Water Tribe woman in the spirit wilds it was breathtaking, and utterly terrifying. Some of that latent fear and shock emerged now as she looked at the young Avatar. It became stronger when she realized her guards were leading her straight towards the master of all four elements. Panic began to well again but was immediately crushed by the Avatar's smile. It wasn't the sneering grin she'd come to expect from the people who met her, but a genuine, warm smile. Friendly even. And there was something else written on the Avatar's face… Relief? No, surely not. Relief over what?

"Hi." Korra whispered as Kuvira took her apparent place at her side.

"Hi? What… Why am I standing here with you?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? And who are they?"

"That I'm defending you in court. And... You know… They're, them. I guess." The Avatar chuckled nervously.

Oh.  
Well that makes much more sense.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, please be seated so we may begin."  
President Raiko says from the front of the room.

_Wait. What?_

…...

**So, should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know with a review please, criticism of any kind is very welcome :) **

**P.S, If you can tell me what the title is a reference to, you get a cookie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**People are reading and seemingly enjoying, so I'll keep writing :3  
Also, wait, yep, nope, still don't own anything. (Also, since I can't remember Kuvira ever actually killing anyone except for Asami's dad, I'm just going to pretend like he's the only person she deliberately killed.)**

**Chapter Two.**

  
"We are here today to determine the guilt and punishment of Kuvira, otherwise known as The Great Uniter." President Raiko stated.

_Why is the Avatar defending me? Unless she wants to make sure I get a harsh sentence. But, no, she isn't that spiteful... Is she?  
_  
"Avatar Korra, I understand you will be speaking in defense of the accused?"

"Y-yes, that's correct." Korra said nervously. The uncertainty in her voice did not go unnoticed, especially by a now very worried Kuvira.

"Very well. We will begin by listing her crimes in order of severity."  
Kuvira closed her eyes, hoping to somehow block out what she would hear next. She seemed to become smaller as Raiko rattled off a very long list of crimes.

"... Dozens of counts of attempted murder.  
One count of murder, in the first degree."

Her eyes snapped open at that and she looked up to face him directly.

_Murder? I'm sure people died in the fighting but I've never..._

It was then she noticed a young raven haired woman sitting towards the back of the courtroom, bright green eyes seemingly trying to bore into her soul as she glared at Kuvira.  
_Asami Sato? Why is she here? And why does she look so..._ Her eyes widened in sudden realization. _The hummingbird..._

How could she forget? They required two people to operate. The Sato girl wasn't alone in that mech suit. But then who was with her? Who did she kill?

_Does it matter? The fact is I did it. On top of everything else I... I'm.. A murderer._

...…...

Once again Korra felt a now familiar worry creep into her mind as she watched Kuvira. In a few short moments she went from simply looking upset to looking completely desolate, and broken.

_What just happened? _She thought. Cautiously she reached out to take Kuvira's hand in her own as Raiko finished reading from his scroll. The sudden contact made Kuvira jump and she glanced over at the Avatar, a confused look on her face. Korra offered a shy, hopefully reassuring smile.

"…And lastly, leading an invasion onto the sovereign soil of The United Republic. How do you plead?" President Raiko asked, looking pointedly at Kuvira. Korra stood quickly to face him,

"Uh, well..." She said, nervous as ever. She glanced down at Kuvira, and a determined look came over her face. She turned back to face the council, her voice strong. "As I'm sure you all know I can't exactly refute these claims." She began. "So, we plead guilty to all charges, but ask for leniency in light of Kuvira's outstanding records in Zaofu and the good intentions with which she began her campaign." She finished, sitting back down. She noticed Tenzin, sitting to the right of President Raiko at the long table, give a slight smile and curt nod; clearly proud of how his one time student was handling herself. Her face flushed slightly at his silent praise, and she smiled back at him.

"Very well. There will now be a short recess in which the council will review and deliberate over these charges, and when we return you will be given the opportunity to state your case, Avatar." Raiko said. And with that he and the other councilmen and women stood and filed out of the room.

"I think that went pretty well, considering... Everything." Korra said, smiling weakly as she looked at Kuvira. 

_Huh, even after spending a couple weeks in a cage she still looks perfect. _Korra thought.

_Wait, what did I just say?_

Suddenly Kuvira snapped her out of her unusual thoughts.

"Avatar Korra... Who did I kill?"

_Oh._

"You didn't know? Um, well... When you crushed the last hummingbird suit, the second pilot didn't make it out. His name was Hiroshi." She said, glancing over her shoulder at the back of the room.

"You killed Asami Sato's father."

….

**Second chapter! Please review and let me know what you think, what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong. Hopefully I can keep updating once a day :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the series, or the song :3**

Chapter Three.

Kuvira sat in shock at this revelation. She had killed Asami Sato's father. From what Bolin had told her about his friends, Hiroshi Sato was Asami's last living relative.

_I orphaned an innocent girl. I killed her father right in front of her. Spirits, I'm just the same as-_

"Jeong Shu." She whispered as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"What?" Korra asked, having no idea who or what Kuvira was talking about. Before she had a chance to answer however, the door opened as President Raiko led the council back into the court room. Kuvira quickly wiped her eyes, covering her emotions with a stony expression as she looked up to face the men and women who held her future in their hands. Fire Lord Izumi, former Prince Wu, Suyin BeiFong, Tenzin, Kya, and Tonraq, chief of the Southern Water Tribe and father of The Avatar. Six of the most influential citizens and leaders in the world, all hastily appointed as a peacetime council under President Raiko. And Kuvira had insulted, threatened, or outright tried to kill each one of them.

_This is not going to end well... Not that I deserve a happy ending at this point._

Shame washed over her as she realized Suyin was deliberately avoiding her gaze. Of all the things she did wrong, the crushing guilt she felt over what she did to the BeiFong family would haunt her until the day she died. Suyin and Bataar Sr. Had taken her in after her parents were killed, fostered her potential for greatness, raised her alongside their children as if she had been their daughter all along.

_And how do I repay them? By trying to kill or capture them all and destroy everything they'd spent their entire lives building.  
_  
All in the name of the Earth Empire.

All in the name of The Great Uniter.

...

Korra stood and walked towards the front of the room.  
"Hello everyone, I will be speaking in defense of Kuvira today. I'd like to start by saying that I do not condone any of Kuvira's criminal actions, though I do understand them. The title of 'Great Uniter' carried a lot of weight and commanded a lot of power. And, like many before her, she let that power go to her head and cloud her judgment. Even some of my own past lives suffered from this, if I had been tasked with bringing order back to the Earth Kingdom instead of Kuvira, it's entirely possible that I would be the one on trial today. Though she did some truly terrible things, she isn't evil, and doesn't deserve to be treated as such. I'm going to convince you all of that."

_Woo, nailed it._

Unbeknownst to the attendees of the hearing, Korra had been practicing that little speech for days in preparation.

_I'm going to help you, Kuvira..._She thought, glancing at the now wide eyed metal bender.

_I promise.  
_

_..._

_Does she... Really believe any of that? Does she really believe in me?_

Kuvira simply could not understand why the Avatar of all people would want to help her so badly. She had taunted her, exploited her depression and PTSD in order to humiliate her in front of the army at Zaofu. And, like many others, had tried very hard to kill her... Several times. Why would Korra show her any kindness?

She made eye contact with the young Avatar as she paused after her speech. All Kuvira saw there was caring, understanding, and determination. And unlike the thinly veiled looks of condescension she would give to a very oblivious Bataar Jr., this one was genuine.

_The Avatar actually cares about what happens to me. She actually wants to offer me a second chance, a chance at redemption._

A memory from her childhood, a time which she tried adamantly and failed miserably to repress, suddenly flashed through her mind.

...

_"Emancipate yourself from mental slavery,_

_None but ourselves can free our minds._

_Have no fear for chaotic energy,_

_Because none of them can stop the times._

_How long shall they kill our prophets,_

_While we stand aside and look?_

_Some say it's just a part of it,_

_We've got to fulfill the book._

_Won't you help to sing,_

_These songs of freedom?_

_Because all I ever had,_

_Redemption songs._

_All I ever had,_

_Redemption songs_

_These songs of freedom_

_Songs of freedom."_

_Kuval sang as he tucked his young daughter into bed. Afterwards he would don his Metal Clan captain's armor and go out on patrol._

"What was that song about Daddy?"_  
The little girl asked. She loved it when her father sang to her; she loved it even more when he told her the meanings behind the songs._

"That song, little one, is about second chances, freedom, and forgiveness. Both being able to forgive yourself, and being forgiven by others. You see, no one in this world is perfect-"

"You are!"  
_She interrupted, a bright smile on her young face. He patted her head lovingly as he chuckled._

"Unfortunately I'm not. I've made many mistakes, and someday you will too. Everyone does at some time in their life. What's important, my little badgermole, is whether or not you're strong enough to admit to your mistakes and try to fix any problems you've caused. But you will fail, no matter what, if you bite the hand that's offered to help you up. If you're lucky enough to be cared for, to be offered a second chance, you must always take it. Don't ever forget that sweetheart."

"I won't Daddy, I pinky promise."  
_She said, extending her small finger._

_He smiled and shook on it with her, before standing back up._

"I have to go now, and you have to go to sleep."

"Ok, goodnight!" _She said with a smile before dramatically flopping back onto her pillows. He turned to walk out of the room, stopping at the door to turn out the lights._

"Goodnight Kuvira, I love you." _He said for the last time before walking away as the door closed behind him.  
_

_..._

Kuvira hadn't fully understood the meaning of the song, or the words that followed. But she more than understood them now. The Avatar wanted to give her a second chance. She believed in her wholeheartedly, believed that if she were willing to try, Kuvira could find her redemption.  
_  
__I won't let you down, Dad. Nor you, Korra..._

_I promise_.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review :3  
P.S ^^ Slightly revised version of 'Redemption Song' by Bob Marley, an excellent song and fitting I think for the tone of this series. Also the thought of Bob Marley music in the Avatar world is just awesome to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I guess I was just so overwhelmed with all the reviews I've been getting -.-  
(Seriously, I'm not writing for free.. Well I am but still.)  
Don't own it, never will.  
**

**Chapter Four.**

"…She saved my life, I wouldn't be here today without Kuvira."

"And what were your first impressions of her?"

"Hmm. Well, she seemed kind, intelligent, certainly brave. Honestly I never would've imagined her doing the things she did."

"Thank you Chief Tonraq." Korra said, turning to face the rest of the courtroom. For nearly an hour she'd been questioning people who were greatly affected by Kuvira.

"I think you all get the point of what I'm trying to say here. Kuvira was never bad. She may have lost her way and done some awful things, but she herself was not and is not evil. She has so much potential to change the world in a positive way, and I don't want to see that potential wasted by her mistakes."

"Will that be all Avatar Korra?"

"Yes Mr. President."

"Very well. The council has advised me to reconsider my original sentencing. I intended to make an example out of you Kuvira, to ensure that no one would be foolish enough to follow in your footsteps. But in light of these testimonials and The Avatar's favor, I realize that execution may be too extreme."

Korra's satisfied smirk instantly dropped as her eyes widened in disbelief.

_He was going to have her executed?! Even Princess Azula only got 10 years!_

"...However I still feel we need to set a precedent should anything like this happen again. So, Kuvira, I hereby regretfully sentence you to life in prison-"

"WHAT!?" Korra all but screamed.  
She was shocked to say the least, and absolutely livid.

_I knew Raiko was a spiteful bastard but this is a new low, even for him. For spirits' sake even the people she hurt most at least wish they could forgive her!_

Korra rounded on Raiko, ocean blue eyes burning with a rage she usually reserved for her most hated enemies. President Raiko seemed to shrink under her gaze, visibly terrified. But before she could even open her mouth, Kuvira stood.

"Korra, stop. It's okay."

...

"Listen to me Korra. If I'm to redeem myself then the first thing I have to do is take responsibility for my actions, and accept the consequences. If this is my punishment, then so be it."

Kuvira glanced over at Suyin again, and could almost see the gears turning in her head as she tried to decipher whether or not her once surrogate daughter was being sincere.

"But… T-this isn't right Kuvira! You don't deserve this. I can't just let them-"

"You can, and you will. It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, it's what has to happen. Besides, what's left for me in the world? I have no home, no family... I have nothing left but the opportunity to find my redemption. And honestly, that's more than I thought I deserved just one hour ago. Thank you for helping me Korra."

...

Korra couldn't believe it. She promised, even if only to herself, that she would protect this woman. And now she could do nothing but sit back and watch as the rest of her life was thrown away.

"This court is now adjourned. Guards, you may return Kuvira to her prison. You'll be there temporarily until we can find a more... Suitable arrangement."

Korra watched helplessly as Kuvira was lead out of the courtroom. With each step The Great Uniter took, Korra felt her hope drain away more and more. This wasn't supposed to happen...

...

Asami looked on from the back of the courtroom as her father's killer was led away, a confused look on her face. She should've been feeling good about this, vindicated, outright happy even. But the sincerity in Kuvira's voice, coupled with the overwhelming despair that was clearly written on her best friend's face... She didn't know if Kuvira was genuine in her regret, but even Asami would agree this wasn't right. She stood as Kuvira passed by her and caught the older woman's eyes, fully intending to say something to her though she had no idea what. Kuvira stopped in her tracks and turned to face the young inventor.

"Ms. Sato... I'm sorry. I know you'll never forgive me, but I'm so, so sorry."

Asami inaudibly gasped as a tear rolled down Kuvira's cheek, all anger momentarily forgotten. She watched as Kuvira was then led through the courtroom door, disappearing out of sight.

_Why would she apologize to me specifically?_

_..._

That night Korra sat on the steps outside her home on Air Temple Island, head in her hands. All she could think about was how she had failed yet again. She had been so sure she could help Kuvira.

"A few good speeches, playing the 'I'm The Avatar' card, and boom, she's out with a slap on the wrist. I'm such an idiot."

_"I have no home, No family... I have nothing..."  
_  
Kuvira's last words to her kept echoing in her mind. She stood, looking up at the full moon with determination in her eyes.

_It isn't true; I just wish you could see it. You haven't lost everything Kuvira, you still have me. And I'm going to prove it._

**...  
**  
**Seriously, please review. It's the only way I know whether or not I'm wasting my time in writing this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own it :3**

Chapter Five.

Korra was nervous as she stepped through the large entrance to the dimly lit cavern. A familiar anger surged through her as she looked up at the hanging wooden cell.

_She shouldn't be here..._

Korra had been visiting President Raiko's office daily since the hearing nearly a week ago, demanding to be let in to see him. Each day she was sent home, enraged by the timid secretary who kept telling her the president was too busy to see anyone. She decided to leave it alone for a while, let him stop expecting her and then catch him off guard. In the meantime she would finally pay Kuvira a visit.

Taking a deep breath to quell her anger and calm her anxiety, she began walking to the center of the cave floor, a White Lotus guard following close behind. The two stopped just under the cage, Korra watching as the guard took an earth bending stance. Without thinking Korra reached out to square up his shoulders while kicking his feet slightly further apart, fixing his improper stance. His right eye twitched slightly as he stared at her, clearly unimpressed.

"Heh... Uh, sorry?" Korra said, retracting her hands. _Amateur_, she thought as the ground beneath their feet shook and began moving upwards.

...

Kuvira sighed as she heard the earth beneath her cage moving. She got out of her small bed and moved to the center of the cell. Assuming it was time for a chi blocker to stop by for another visit, she turned her back to the door and spread her arms out wide. The earth ceased it's movement, and she listened to the familiar click of the door being unlocked.

"Um. Kuvira? What are you doing?"

Her arms snapped back to her sides as a blush began creeping its way onto her face. _Korra.  
_  
She turned around quickly to face the Avatar, her eyes locking onto the other young woman's before widening as she took in her appearance. Korra's head was cocked slightly to the left, one side of her short hair pushed behind her ear while the rest fell freely around her face. She smiled slightly as she waited for an explanation, her sea-blue eyes seemingly looking right into Kuvira's soul. Her eyes began to move down, across the rest of Korra's body before she stopped their unauthorized exploration. She couldn't help but think how beautiful the Avatar was.

"Sorry," Kuvira finally managed to say, trying to ignore that very strange thought. "I was expecting someone else, you surprised me."

"Oh, alright… Uh, hi?"

"Hi."

The two fell into a very uncomfortable, albeit brief silence.

"You guys are weird." The guard said with a raised brow, making both women jump slightly. They had completely forgotten he was standing there in the midst of the strange greeting. "I'm heading back down, take as long as you like and just yell for me when you're done." He said before closing and locking the cell door. They listened to the pillar descending again, the guard's heavy footsteps, and finally the large steel door slamming shut. Unable to contain herself, Korra suddenly leapt at Kuvira, wrapping her in a tight hug and causing the metal bender to tense as if she were being attacked.

"I'm so happy to see you." Korra said. Kuvira hesitated slightly before wrapping her arms around Korra's waist, not missing the fact that their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly-

_What is wrong with me?! It hasn't even been a month yet, am I really this lonely already?_ She thought as she quickly released the young Avatar and stepped away, noting with confusion that Korra was blushing even brighter than she herself had been a minute ago.

...

_You hugged her for too long and made it weird. Way to go. _Korra thought, mentally kicking herself. "So, how is, you know, prison, and stuff?" She asked awkwardly, trying to break the tension with conversation.

"It's as good as you'd expect it to be I suppose. Honestly the food has been the worst part so far." Kuvira said. "Can't be any worse than when Pema visits her parents and Tenzin has to cook for a few days." Korra said, smiling. Kuvira smirked at that, "I can imagine. So, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you, see how you were doing. So, how are you doing?" Korra hoped Kuvira couldn't hear the worry behind those words.

"Well... It's not an ideal way to spend the rest of my life." Kuvira started, eyeing her small cell. "But, like I said at the hearing, if this is my punishment then I'm going to accept it, and make the most of it."

"Are you sure this is what you want? It's just; you're worth more than a footnote in the history books... But if you die in here that's exactly what you're going to be. Nothing more than a few paragraphs about the evil Great Uniter. I don't want that to happen, I **can't** let that happen-"

"Korra. It's alright, I promise. Listen, I highly doubt most people will ever be able to forgive me, and as much as that may hurt I can deal with it. But without their forgiveness, all I have, all I can hope for, is my own. Accepting my punishment, living out my sentence, is the only way I'll ever be able to forgive myself for all the people I've hurt. It will be difficult, of course, but I'll bear it. I have to. Honestly the only thing I'm dreading is the loneliness... I've never been particularly good at being alone."

Korra was sad, and a little angry that Kuvira seemed to have given up so easily. But she would keep these feelings to herself for now, noting the hurt in Kuvira's voice. She needed comforting, not scolding. With that in mind Korra stepped forward again, pulling Kuvira into another, more gentle hug. This time the Great Uniter didn't hesitate to hug her back, laying her head on Korra's shoulder.

"You don't have to be alone Kuvira, as long as you can stand me bothering you I'll be here. Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, I've already forgiven you."

"Thank you Korra." Kuvira said, her voice heavy with very mixed emotions. "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Don't worry about it," Korra said, hugging her a little tighter.

_Oh, and one more thing. _She thought. _Whether you like it or not, eventually I will get you out of here.  
No matter what it takes.  
_

**...**

**As always, please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

**So, over a thousand views in just a couple weeks... Um. Holy shit.**

**Chapter Six.**

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go visit her, because you think it will make her happy?"

"Well, yeah."

"You want me. To visit her. The woman who **murdered** my **father**.  
Because it will make her happy."

Needless to say, Asami was confused. Korra had shown up to one of the many construction sites Future Industries had set up around Republic City to repair the damage done by Kuvira's weapon. Without so much as a hello, she'd asked Asami to come with her to visit Kuvira in prison.

"Look, I know you don't like her-"

"I hate her Korra. She destroyed what little I had left of my family. Why would I want to help her?"

"Because you're my best friend, and I want to help her. Everyone deserves a second chance Asami. If you won't do it for me, then do it for yourself."

"For myself? And what exactly would I get out of it?" Asami was starting to get angry; she couldn't believe Korra would ask this of her. _What the hell is she thinking?_

"I don't know... Closure maybe? You can say whatever you need to say to her and maybe that will help you be able to at least start moving on. It isn't healthy to carry pain like this, I did for the last three years and it nearly killed me."

Asami sighed, her anger fading and being replaced by weariness. She looked over to meet Korra's bright, hopeful eyes. Three years ago she would've killed to see that look on the Avatar's face again. _Why can I never say no to this girl?_ She thought.

"Even if I wanted to go, what makes you think it would help Kuvira? You don't actually think I'm going to be nice to her do you?"

"I know you aren't, she said she didn't care about that. She wants to see you, says she has something to tell you. I don't know what it is though."

_Something to tell me? What could she possibly have to say to me? Wait... _Asami had been confused, and slightly intrigued by her strange interaction with The Great Uniter in the courtroom. Why would Kuvira apologize to her and no one else? Though it was the worst offense in Asami's mind, killing her father wasn't the worst thing Kuvira had done as far as the law was concerned. Could this be the explanation Asami had been wanting? Breaking out of her thoughts she realized Korra was still talking, rambling, actually. Asami decided the Avatar was cute when she became flustered like this.

"-it would really mean a lot to me and I think to her if you would just go it wouldn't even take ten minutes I don't think and I just really-"

"I'll go."

"Let me finish! And I just really... What?"

"I said I'll go. I'll go with you to visit Kuvira."

**...**

**What could Kuvira possibly have to say to Asami? Does Asami have feelings for the Avatar? Answers to all this and more in the next exciting installment of RS! Or maybe not. Probably not. Yeah nothing will be answered ever.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, the next one will be much, much longer. Please review, they make me happier than they logically should :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what I own? Did you guess nothing? You're right!**

**Chapter Seven.**

Kuvira watched the cave floor below as the door was slowly pushed open. After her odd greeting with the Avatar the week before, her initial embarrassment had been forgotten. They had simply sat and talked for a while, both eager to learn more about the other. But after Korra left Kuvira promised herself she would never be caught off guard by the Avatar again, so every time someone entered her cavern prison she watched intently until she was sure Korra was or was not with them. However when the door finally opened and a group of three walked through, Kuvira's promise was shattered as shock swept through her.

With a confident, somewhat angry stride, Asami Sato stepped through the large arched doorway. She stopped and looked up at Kuvira for a moment, a strange mix of emotions morphing her face into varied expressions. First rage at seeing her father's killer again, the same biting glare that she had leveled at Kuvira throughout her entire trial. Her features softened slightly as her gaze became ponderous, Kuvira could all but see the gears turning in her head though she had no idea what conclusion Asami was trying to reach. Seemingly satisfied her face settled into a smirk as she continued walking, a clearly nervous Avatar and very bored guard trailing behind her.

Kuvira began to panic slightly; she didn't think Korra would bring Asami so soon, if she was even successful in convincing the young inventor to come in the first place. Kuvira knew exactly what she wanted to tell Asami, but had no idea how to say it.

_What if I can't bring myself to tell her? If I make her feel like she's wasted time in coming here she might never come back. I have to do this, __**now**__, but how can I?  
_  
It had been eighteen, almost nineteen years since it had happened, and in that time Kuvira hadn't spoken of it once. Despite Suyin's best efforts to get Kuvira to open up to her, even the girl's surrogate mother had failed to convince the child to speak of it. Eventually everyone just stopped trying. So she had bottled up her emotions, suppressed the memories, for nearly two decades, and now she would have to tell the story for the first time since it had happened. And to a girl who may as well be a stranger for all she knew of her. Whatever she decided to do, she would need to do it fast. The unexpected trio, atop a pillar of stone, had nearly reached the door to her cell.

**...**

Asami waited patiently for the guard to open the door, before brushing past him and entering the cell. She would deny it should anyone happen to ask, but she was nervous to be this close to such a dangerous woman. She never let her lack of bending get to her, never allowing herself to feel like the odd woman out in her group of incredibly powerful friends. She admired the dedication and skill a master bender needed to harness their element and it was a thrill watching them fight. The skill, the grace, it was like watching an intricate dance. Fighting against them however, though she would die before admitting it, was terrifying for the non-bender. As impressive as her fighting abilities were, especially if she had a weapon, there were some people she knew she just couldn't beat should she ever have to fight them. Unfortunately, The Great Uniter happened to be one of these people, and the prospect of being unarmed and locked in a small cage with the metal bender was unsettling to say the least. However she refused to let her reservations show through, she would not look weak in front of this woman.

"You know how it goes Avatar Korra, stay as long as you want and call for me when you're done." The guard said. He was obviously tired, bored, and seemed like he wanted out of there as soon as possible. Asami briefly wondered just how much effort these guards actually put into their jobs. Without waiting for a response he pulled the door shut behind him, turning over the lock before descending to the floor and exiting the cave.

"Korra... Miss Sato. Hello again." Kuvira said, surprising Asami with how anxious she seemed.

"Kuvira." Korra said pointedly, jokingly trying to match the metal bender's attempt at a formal tone before pulling her newfound friend into a hug. The sudden display of affection made Asami very uncomfortable, for more than one reason. Firstly because her best friend was hugging her father's killer right in front of her as if it were an everyday occurrence... _I suppose it is, actually__. _Asami thought. _Korra has been visiting her daily for over a week now, she probably hugs her all the time just like she does me._

Jealously seemed to course through her veins with that thought, though she pushed the emotion down, attempting to suppress it. She was here for a reason; she couldn't allow such a pointless emotion getting in the way. Now was not the time to be thinking about Korra like that.

After snapping out of her thoughts she realized the hug was lasting just a bit longer than it needed to, so she cleared her throat loudly.

"Can we just get this over with please so I can go home and try to forget that you exist?" She said, looking Kuvira straight in the eyes. If her hatred didn't outweigh her empathetic nature, she may have felt sorry seeing the pain her words caused swimming around in Kuvira's emerald eyes.

"Well? Are we doing this or not?" Asami asked, growing impatient with The Great Uniter's silence. "Go ahead. You half-ass your way through some twisted apology so you can sleep better at night, I tell you exactly what you can do to yourself with that apology, then we all go home happy. Sound good to you?" Asami asked, ignoring the look Korra was giving her.

She just wanted her curiosity sated so she could go home and start moving on with her life. She may have felt that a life sentence was excessive that day in the courtroom, but the longer she had to stand here looking at this woman the more she began remembering why she didn't care what happened to her.

Kuvira took a deep breath and sighed. "If that's what you want. I suppose I should start then."

**...  
**

"You're right. I know I'm not going to be forgiven, I don't deserve it, but I truly am sorry." Kuvira began, her voice steady until it broke on the final word. She suddenly felt weak, as if her legs could no longer hold her weight. She quickly sat down on her bed, trying to find the strength to continue.

She felt the bed shift as Korra sat down next to her, placing a comforting hand on Kuvira's left forearm. She smiled briefly at the Avatar, thankful to have Korra there to help her. She looked back up to face Asami, trying to find the words to begin her story.

"I... I didn't have the happiest childhood, Miss Sato-"

"Aw, what happened? Did Mama Su not pay enough attention to you?"

"Suyin is not my mother!" Kuvira snapped, the ferocity in her voice surprising all three girls. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a brief flash of fear in Asami's eyes. Genuine fear, this was something more than simply being startled.

_She's still afraid of me? Oh, spirits..._**  
**  
"I'm sorry, I... I know I have no right to be angry with her but I just can't..." Kuvira sighed, covering her face with her hands in an attempt to regain what little composure she had left.

"I know what you must think of me, and I really don't blame you.  
Even if you don't accept my apology, I need you to believe that I'm telling the truth."

"Why should I? After everything you've done, all the lies you've told, the people you've hurt… How can I possibly trust you to tell the truth, about anything?" Asami spat, making Kuvira flinch slightly.

Forget the countless hours, torn muscles and broken bones it took to become a master metal bender.

Forget choreographing new dance routines every day after training until she nearly passed out from exhaustion. Uniting the Earth Nation after it had been completely split? As simple as playing connect the dots when compared to this.

Apologizing to this woman, admitting to herself and the world that she'd grown up to be the very same monster that she had been trying to run from all her life; this was the most difficult thing she had ever had to do.

"Because, Miss Sato. I understand. I understand completely how you're feeling right now, I know exactly what you're going through-"

"How dare you..." Asami all but whispered, her flawless skin marred by the deep trenches that formed as her face twisted in rage. Her bright green eyes flashed wickedly as she looked up to face the metal bender. Her knuckles whitened as her hands clenched so hard at her sides that Kuvira was certain the girl's long red fingernails had cut straight into her palms.

"How **dare **you! You have no right to say that to me, you have no idea what I'm feeling! Everyone keeps saying the same thing. **'Oh, I'm so sorry, I know how you must be feeling.'** But you don't!" She all but screamed, pointing a finger at the metal bender. Kuvira realized she had been right, as she watched a single drop of blood fall from Asami's extended hand.

"Asami, please-" Korra began, moving to calm her enraged friend. Asami simply ignored the Avatar as she continued her angry rant, too consumed with sorrow and rage to focus on anything else, not even the tears she didn't seem to realize were streaming down her face.

"None of you can even imagine what I've been feeling all this time. This pain that I'm terrified will never go away. I can't even sleep at night, every time I close my eyes all I can see... All I dream of is watching my father die. Do you have any idea what that feels like?! Do you?" She asked, her voice cracking as she looked ready to collapse. The sound of silence was deafening as Kuvira struggled to answer, Asami trying desperately to pull herself together.

The young woman stood straight again, having calmed down a bit. Kuvira tried to swallow the lump in her throat, tried to form a response, to stand, to scream, to do **something**. But she couldn't. Watching this woman- no, in this moment she could only be described as a girl, scared, angry, and alone, - mirror the pain Kuvira had been trying to hide for years... Knowing that she had caused it, that she had inflicted the worst hurt known to her on an innocent person, it was too much.

A single tear slowly began trailing down her face as she stared at Asami.

"This was a waste of time... I'm leaving Korra, you can come with me or stay, but I have to get out of here. I can't-"

"Yes." Kuvira finally managed to choke out, her throat dry and voice rough.

"What?"

"You asked... Asked me if I knew how it felt. I do." All at once, the lone tear was joined by another, and another, as a steady stream began pouring down her face, a sob ripping from her throat. For the first time in years, The Great Uniter wept.

"When I was a child," she said after a moment, "I watched, helpless, as my father was murdered in front of me. Yes, Asami, I know exactly how you feel; I know exactly what you're going through. So will you p-please, **please**, let me speak?"

**...**

**That was more depressing to write than I was expecting it to be. I'm gonna go tearbend now.**

**Review and stuff. *sniff.***


	8. Chapter 8

**Still don't own it.**

**Warning: if a somewhat detailed description of gory death is a nono for you, read this chapter with caution.**

**Chapter Eight.**

"And so, I've decided to promote you to Captain of the guard." Suyin said, smiling at the young man in front of her.

"Me? But, Jeong-"

"Jeong Shu is an excellent metal bender, maybe even better than me. And he's an excellent guard. But he isn't a leader Kuval; he doesn't possess the selflessness and sense of responsibility necessary in a captain. The men wouldn't care for him, and they wouldn't respect him."

"Are you sure about this Boss?"

"Certain."

Kuval laughed nervously, he couldn't believe this was happening. The highest honor and responsibility that could be awarded to a guard of Zaofu was just given to him of all people.

"Thank you Suyin, I'm honored and I won't let you down. Man, I can't wait to see the look on Kuvira's face when I tell her this."

"Kuvira?"

"My daughter, she just turned three." Despite her age the young girl already seemed destined to join the guard. She was always trying to wear her father's very oversized armor, trying to metal bend even though she had received no training.

_When she finds out I'm going to be the Captain? She's going to be so excited._ He thought happily.

"Well, what are you waiting for Captain? Go home, tell your family the good news, and rest up. As of tomorrow morning you will officially be captain of the guard."

Kuval was grinning like an idiot as he left Su's office, so distracted by happiness he didn't notice the man standing in the hallway until he nearly ran into him.

"Sorry, Jeong, wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'd love to talk but I have to get home, I've got some big news!" Kuval said excitedly to his old friend, before turning on his heel and walking the other way. Walking fast, mind too clouded by hopeful thoughts of the future, he didn't hear his friend's response.

"I know Kuval, I just heard." The man said as his face twisted in rage.

...

Twenty-three years later, Korra, Kuvira, and Asami all sat in a small wooden cage hanging high above the ground. Korra had reclaimed her spot on the bed next to Kuvira and Asami had slid to the floor, back against the cell door, completely shocked by Kuvira's outburst.

The Great Uniter calmed slowly, her sobs weakened to slight gasps as she tried to catch her breath. Slowly, she began telling her story.

"My mother was killed when I was three, someone broke into our home and strangled her. I don't really remember much from that time, including her. It nearly destroyed my father though. Just a few weeks prior he had been named captain of Suyin's guard in Zaofu." She said with fondness. Even after all this time she was still so proud of her father's achievements.

"After her death he threw himself into his work, I was the only distraction he seemed to have the time or the patience for. He did everything in his power to keep that city safe; I suppose he wanted to make sure no one else experienced a loss like that."

She looked up from her feet to glance at Asami, unable to read the far off look in the young woman's eyes but relieved that her anger seemed to have left for the moment.

"I don't remember my mother dying, but I... I do remember him."

...

It was early morning, the sun barely peeking through the clouds, when the first guard fell. A muffled cry was heard, followed by bones being crushed as the guard dropped from his tower. Two more were killed in rapid succession before Kuval realized what was happening. A masked man, tall and thin, wearing what appeared to be a guard's uniform, had torn open the metal gate leading into the city. Thin metal cables came to life under the Captain's touch, whipping through the air as Kuval attempted to stop him.

The masked man simply flicked his wrist and the cables lost their trajectory, missing him by a wide margin. Laughing, he jumped towards Kuval, unfurling his own cables and flinging them towards the Captain's face. They narrowly missed as he dodged, pulling his own cables back towards him, hoping to wrap them around his opponent's ankles and knock him off his feet. He thought he had succeeded as the man fell, but swore as his enemy pushed off of the ground with his hands, flipping backwards and landing on his feet.

Kuval fell into a defensive stance as the man came running at him again. His eyes widened in surprise when, instead of the attack he'd been anticipating, the killer simply jumped over him. He twisted through the air over his head, landing behind him. Kuval whipped around to face him, surprised again as he watched the unknown assailant turn and begin sprinting into the city.

"**FIND SUYIN**!" Kuval yelled over his shoulder to the remaining guards as he took off in pursuit.

The chase quickly took to the air as cables sprung forth, wrapping around anything and everything they could find, allowing the two men to swing between buildings high above the streets.

_Where does he expect to run? There's no way he could escape. So what-_

His thoughts broke off as he realized where the killer seemed to be heading, straight towards his home. His home, where his daughter slept soundly, completely unprotected.

_No..._

He was too far behind to stop the man now, watching helplessly as the masked man landed, pulling apart the steel door of Kuval's home. Only a few seconds later the Captain dropped to the street, rushing through the front door and making his way to his daughter's bedroom.

He burst through the door, looking around wildly, finding the room empty except for a sleeping Kuvira.

"Daddy?" The girl said, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

Overcome with relief, he momentarily forgot the danger. The door swung shut behind him as the round, hollow eyes of a pale, expressionless mask loomed out of the darkness. Kuvira screamed as Kuval turned around, but it was too late.  
His arms seized at his sides, feet freezing in place. Somehow he could no longer move, completely paralyzed though not by fear.

"Hello again, old friend." A deep, menacing voice emanated from behind the mask. A voice Kuval recognized instantly. The man stepped fully out of the shadows, an arm outstretched as if reaching for Kuval.

"It's been a long time."

"Jeong? What- why are you doing this? Why can't I move?!"

"You know exactly why Kuval. You took everything from me. Now, I'm going to take everything from you. As for how I'm doing this-" he said as he flicked his wrist, forcing Kuval's body to twist painfully, wrenching a strangled cry from the Captain.

"There is more power to metal bending than the BeiFongs would have ever been smart enough to utilize. Did you know Kuval, that there's iron in the blood?" Jeong Shu said, laughing maniacally.

"Daddy! What's going on?" Kuvira said, confused and terrified.

"Go on Captain, tell her it's ok. Everything is going to be fine. Go ahead, lie to your little girl."

"Please, Jeong stop this. I don't know what I did to make you so angry... We've been friends since we were children, does that mean nothing to you?!" Kuval struggled to say, if nothing else he could distract his one-time friend until help arrived.

"Oh no, Kuval, it did. It meant everything to me. You were my brother. That's what made your betrayal so much worse!"

With that he raised his hand, lifting Kuval from the ground. He could feel his blood being pulled upwards, slowing in his veins. The pain was excruciating, it felt as though he were being suffocated.

"Don't worry Kuval. I'll take good care of your little girl" Jeong said mockingly with a chilling laugh.

"Don't... Don't you dare touch her! I swear I'll... I'll-" Kuval felt himself slipping, slowly losing consciousness as his blood flow was nearly stopped completely, his heart struggling to beat in his chest.

"You'll what Kuval? What will you do...? Kill me?"

With that Jeong Shu clenched his extended right hand into a fist, pulling his left in towards his abdomen. Kuval turned slowly, forced to face his daughter as blood began dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Kuvira... I'm sorry... I- I love-"

Before he could finish, Jeong Shu extended his left hand to match his right, and swiftly pulled them apart. Following the motions of his killer's hands, Kuval's blood began ripping through his skin. In an instant, the once powerful Captain was ripped apart, his blood coating everything around him, including his own daughter.

The horrified, sobbing scream that ripped from the young girl's throat would have made even the strongest of men fall to their knees and weep.

Her father was dead, and she was left alone with his killer.

**...**

**Please review; let me know how my first action sequence was and all that.**

**P.S, If you've been reading The Dictator by riot3672 (excellent story) then you may be thinking I stole something from them. But I pinky promise that metal blood bending is a concept I thought of a while ago, before I even decided to write this story in the first place :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**GUYS I JUST BOUGHT THE RIGHTS TO LOK.**

**(The Legend of Kevin)**

**Chapter Nine.**

"I don't remember what happened next. Apparently I blacked out. Su arrived just after... After my father was killed. It took the entire guard, or what was left of it, to bring down one man. Luckily he could only blood bend one person at a time, I'm not sure what would've happened if he had more time to perfect the technique." Kuvira said, as she finished her story. "Days later I was still finding his blood... In my hair, my clothes, on my skin. Asami, I didn't know what I had done until that day in court. When Korra told me... I realized I was just like him. A monster. Even if I had won that day in the city, I'm fairly certain my campaign would've ended anyway as soon as I learned what I had done to you. I know you won't forgive me, and I accept that fact. But I want... No I _need_ you to know that I'm telling the truth when I say that words can't express how sorry I am and always will be for this." She said pleadingly, looking Asami straight in the eyes.

Asami never could've imagined she would have so much in common with this woman. And she certainly couldn't have imagined just how drastically her hatred would fade in such a short time. The empathy and sorrow that had threatened to make itself known earlier now came freely, completely unopposed by her now weakened anger. Oddly, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She supposed Korra had been right when she said carrying such intense pain and anger was bad for her.

"You aren't." She said quietly, matching Kuvira's stare. Too late she realized her mistake as she saw tears well in the eyes of the Great Uniter again. "Asami, _please_-"

"No! No, that's not what I meant. I believe that you're sorry." She said quickly. "I meant you aren't like him. I see what Korra meant now; I see why she defended you. You did some awful things, yes... But you aren't like him. You aren't evil. I don't forgive you; honestly I'm not sure I ever will. But-" she sighed heavily, not believing what she was about to say. "But, I don't think I can keep on hating you. Not after this. So no, I don't forgive you, and if I do it will be a very long time from now... But, I don't think it's impossible anymore."

For the first time in almost a month, Kuvira smiled. If Asami felt a weight lifting, she felt the world.

"I understand. That's all I could ever ask for."

Asami could only nod, not sure what to say next. Korra, who had been sitting in silence the entire time, smiled warmly at her friends. This had gone so much better than she'd ever hoped. Maybe when she finally got Kuvira out they could all spend the day together to celebrate... A thought struck her suddenly, and as often happened with the young Avatar; she simply blurted it out without a second thought.

"Wait, what happened to Jeong Shu?" She said, breaking the moment and clearly bringing down Kuvira's happiness at the reminder of her father's killer. She sighed before answering.

"He got what he deserved. Su apparently cut off one of his arms when he tried to blood bend another guard. It was the only way to stop him she said... I could always tell she regretted having to do it though; as much as the Beifongs love fighting they don't actually enjoy being forced to hurt people." She said wistfully, thinking fondly of the Beifong matriarch for the first time in over three years. Quickly ridding herself of these thoughts, she looked back over to the Avatar.

"He lost too much blood eventually, though not before killing another guard. He passed out and was easily arrested after that. If I remember correctly he died in prison about seven years ago, heart failure." Kuvira desperately wished that monster hadn't been granted such an easy death.

"Ok... Sorry, it's just with our luck I was hoping we wouldn't run into him someday." Korra said.

Kuvira actually laughed at that. "You have no idea how many times I've wished I would run into him again." She said, though the bitterness that usually accompanied that thought was nowhere to be found.

"Well, this has been... Something." Asami said slowly, trying to find the right words. "...Kuvira-" she began, doing everything in her power not to spit the woman's name like poison as she would normally have done.

"Thank you, for telling me all of this. Surprisingly, I think it's really helped me. That said I have a lot I need to think about, so I'm going to go home." With that she turned and called down to the guards. The door opened soon after, and a groggy young man in a White Lotus uniform came stumbling in. Clearly he'd just been napping.

_Kuvira could escape this place in her sleep, and I bet she knows it too._ Asami thought. _I guess she really has changed..._

The guard reached the cell and with surprising speed brought a familiar pillar of stone up from the ground. Apparently he was eager to go back to sleep. Asami turned back to face the other two women as the door was opened for her. "Korra, are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay here for a while if that's alright." Korra replied, smiling at the Great Uniter.

Asami nodded, "yeah, that's fine. And, Kuvira?"

"Yes?"

"I... I won't make any promises, but I think we still have some things we need to talk about. So, don't be surprised if I come to see you again soon."

"Honestly Asami? Nothing would surprise me more." Kuvira answered, risking another smile. To her delight Asami actually chuckled a bit. Then, with nothing more than a nod, she turned and stepped onto the platform. Two minutes and a locked door later, she was gone.

"This really might not be so bad." Kuvira said to the Avatar, her smile never faltering.

**...**

**Two in one day you say? What the hell is wrong with me o.o**

**Anyways, review please (seriously, I have 21 reviews and 2,100 views. That's one per every hundred reader, which makes me very sad ;~; ) :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know where this productivity is coming from but I'm not going to complain. Also, The Legend of Kevin(c) is now in preproduction. **

**(EDIT) A lot of people seem to have skipped chapter nine, please go back a chapter if you're confused by ch.10 because you're most likely one of them. **

**Chapter Ten.**

It had been nearly two months since Kuvira told the story of her father's death for the first time. Asami hadn't forgiven her, and she hadn't forgiven herself. Yet, she was happy. Well, as happy as someone in her position could be at least. Korra visited her on an almost daily basis, spending hours talking with her, sharing stories, laughing. Slowly Kuvira began to notice a fondness growing for the Avatar. She had never quite felt anything like it before, and was a little perturbed by it. Never before had she let herself get so close to someone so fast. Fearing pain she felt eventually came from caring, it usually took quite a lot for her to build trust with someone. Yet for some reason, it had only taken Korra a few short months to get under her skin.

Two weeks after their talk Asami had returned, alone this time, and spent an hour sitting across from Kuvira simply making small talk. There was nothing too deep, nothing too personal, and nothing too emotional. Kuvira could tell she was trying to build a tolerance for spending time with her, and was too happy that she was doing it at all to be saddened by the reason why she had to.

Asami had visited six more times since then, once a week; and each visit she stayed a little longer, opened up a little more. Kuvira wished she could call Asami her friend, but didn't want to presume anything until the girl reciprocated  
these feelings. She could however call Korra her friend. Her best friend even, though only due to the fact that she seemed to be the only friend she had left. Still, she wasn't alone, and hoped she never would be again.

Meanwhile, in Republic City, the reconstruction was nearly complete. Asami Sato had promised the President that Future Industries crews would finish the rebuilding within 4 months, and she had greatly underestimated them. She had spent most of her days overseeing the work, making sure everything was being built to the specifications she'd drawn out. Her visits with Kuvira became less awkward each time; and each time she felt more of her anger slip away. If she wasn't careful, she may soon come to think of the one time dictator as a friend.

The foreman of the main crew, Lee, had arrived from Ba Sing Se just after Kuvira's imprisonment. Though he only had one arm, he was an excellent metal bender, and had quickly proven his worth. In just over a month he had moved swiftly through the ranks. Though he was nearly twice as old as most of the men and women working under him, he was also twice as efficient. Something had always seemed a little off about him, but Asami ignored it. His work was worth more to her than satisfying her curiosity about the strange man. Besides, she was far too distracted with other things. Now that the ever present anger and hate she had felt towards Kuvira was all but gone, she found her thoughts constantly wandering to a certain young woman from the Water Tribe.

Speaking of, Korra had become somewhat of an unwilling politician over the last few months. Attending council meetings every other day it seemed, trying to help work out the political future of the Earth Nation. Prince Wu had officially dissolved the monarchy, but apparently hadn't thought of what exactly to do next. Though she understood the importance of the work, she also found it to be soul-crushingly boring. Her only respite had been visiting Kuvira, and each time she went to see the Great Uniter she was more and more excited. She had come to care for Kuvira as much as she did any one of her other friends. It was strange to her, that just three short months ago the two women had literally been at each other's throats; and now they both seem to be one of the other's closest friends. She didn't quite understand why though, of course she cared for the metal bender, and felt extremely close to her despite their relatively short friendship; but there was no reason that she could fathom that would make her more excited to see Kuvira than any of her other friends.

All in all, the three women were happy. Though each felt their current station in life could be vastly improved in different ways, they had few complaints. Things really seemed to be looking up for them. But, unbeknownst to any of them, a storm was brewing. It was building slowly, biding it's time, waiting for the perfect moment to open up and come crashing down. No one would be prepared for what came next.

**...**

**BUMBUMBUM**

**GASP! This chapter was purely exposition and foreshadowing if you couldn't tell, just to quickly catch everyone up on what happened during the slight time jump. Your regularly scheduled dialogue and character development will return in the next chapter. Also, Review! **

**P.S, Expect a longer chapter tomorrowish ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Do I have an excuse for why this is so late? No. Will I come up with one by the end of this chapter? Maybe.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

"Make sure you keep your back straight and your head up, if you're slumped you might start to drift. Mind and body are intertwined; if you keep your body balanced then it'll be easier to do the same with your mind." Korra said. She sat with her legs crossed in front of Kuvira, who mirrored her position.

"Being focused is the most important part because we usually aren't. People tend to function on autopilot you know? Thinking about ten different things at a time and ignoring everything around them. So in order to clear your mind, you have to focus."

"Wait, how exactly do I focus on clearing my mind? Those two things are a little contradictory don't you think?"

"That's what I asked. Tenzin says you have to focus on nothing... That doesn't make sense either does it?"

The Great Uniter simply shook her head. Spiritual balance was not coming easily to her. Spending most of her life not seeing a point in spirituality, things like meditation were entirely foreign to her.

"Just close your eyes. Focus on your breathing, and search." Korra said with a warm smile. She was certain Kuvira would start picking all this up much faster than she had when she had begun to train with Tenzin.

"What exactly am I supposed to be searching for?"

"It's different for everyone, but it will bring a feeling of peace. Once you can meditate properly I might even be able to take you into the spirit world with me."

The idea had never even occurred to Kuvira. But the possibility of going somewhere else, even if it didn't mean actually leaving the cell, excited her beyond belief. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, straightening her back and letting her eyes slide shut.

Immediately her mind filled with negative thoughts, as it did every time she closed her eyes.

"Korra, this isn't going to work."

"What? Why not?" Korra said as her eyes snapped open. She was confused, she knew it would be hard for Kuvira but she hadn't expected her to give up as soon as she started.

Kuvira sighed; she didn't want to see that familiar worried look on Korra's face, the same one she got every time Kuvira told her something was wrong.

"I haven't exactly been sleeping properly since I got here. Every time I close my eyes I just... I think of everything bad that's ever happened to me, which I've ever done to other people. Almost every night I just lay awake with my eyes closed for hours on end."

"How many hours of sleep do you get a night?"

"Four? Maybe five sometimes but that's only when-"

"Kuvira! You've only been sleeping four hours a night for three months?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um... I didn't think it was important?" Kuvira said unconvincingly.

"You know, for a would-be politician, you're a terrible liar Kuvira."

_I'm a great liar Korra... I just can't lie to you._

"Fine. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset you." She said, her face stoic but her voice dripping with guilt. Korra sighed, her worried anger bleeding away in an instant.

"It's ok, just please don't keep things like this from me alright? I can't help you if I don't know what you need help with. Now let's try again, but this time don't focus on your breathing. I want you to try and think of something good, someone or something that makes you happy. Once you've found that thought, focus on it. Let it drown out everything else; let all the negative thoughts be replaced by it. Ok?"

Kuvira nodded, and once again let her eyes close.

The first thing she saw, as usual, was her father dying. The chilling laughter of his killer. Burning homes and dead families in the streets of Ba Sing Se as the rioting spread through the upper ring. The skyline of Republic City, rivulets of smoke curling into the sky as her weapon literally destroyed Avatar Aang's dream. The factory being ripped apart, the certainty that she had just killed Bataar... That she had just killed Korra. The fear in Korra's eyes as they fell from the Colossus. Korra screaming her name in the Spirit Wilds as the cannon malfunctioned. Korra standing in front of her, bending spirit energy around the two in order to save her. Korra's tired face as she awoke in the Avatar's arms. Korra's shy smile in the courtroom, her strong arms wrapped around Kuvira's waist the first time they hugged. The way Korra smelled, like leather and flowery soap and the salty sea water she swam in every morning. The contagious laughter that could light up Kuvira's dark prison better than any flame.

Korra's warm blue eyes, burning through the darkness in Kuvira's mind every time the Avatar looked at her. The happiness she felt every time Korra walked into the room, the safety she brought in with her...

Kuvira sat there for what felt like hours, the memories which usually plagued her completely banished by thoughts of the Avatar.

"Kuvira? Kuvira? Did I lose you?"

Her eyes slowly opened, a content smile spreading across her face as she watched Korra match her expression.

"How do you feel?" Korra asked, though she knew the answer judging by the look on Kuvira's face.

"I feel... Great, actually. How long were we doing... Whatever that was?" She asked.

"Um, about thirty minutes." Korra replied, glancing at the small plastic clock beside Kuvira's bed.

"What? That's not right, it was at least an hour."

"I know it felt that way," Korra said with a laugh. "You get used to it. What did you think of?"

She immediately became alert, her muscles tensing as her mind began to race again. It was like a spell had been broken as Kuvira realized what exactly had just happened to her. She had never thought of Korra, or anyone for that matter, the way she just had. Not even Bataar...

_I can't... It's not possible. I do not have feelings for Korra. She's my friend, nothing more. Yes I feel closer to her than I do anyone else at the moment, yes she's amazing in so many ways and anyone would be lucky to be with her. Yes she's incredibly beautiful and talented and kind and wow her lips look soft..._

_Would it really be that bad if I had feelings for her?_

_Yes!_

_But why? What would be so wrong with it...? Well?_

"Kuvira!"

"Wha-huh?" Kuvira said as her eyes shot back up to meet Korra's.

"I asked what you were thinking of, about, oh let's see, five minutes ago." Korra said with mock annoyance, a smirk threatening to make its way into her face. "Are you ok? I hope I didn't make you permanently spaced out." This time she didn't fight the grin, her pearly white teeth distracting Kuvira for a moment.

"Yes, I'm fine, still trying to get back to normal I guess. And I was thinking of... A friend." She said, laughing nervously. Her heart skipped a beat when Korra joined in her laughter. It practically burst out of her chest when Korra's laughter died down, turning into a gentle smile. Her warm blue eyes sparkled as she leaned forward slightly, her warmer hand taking one of Kuvira's.

"I'm proud of you Kuvira. You did so much better than me when I first tried to meditate."

"Thank you." She said, smiling shyly.

With that the voice in her head which she had been arguing with fell silent.

_Well, if there are no further objections... _

Kuvira gently squeezed Korra's hand before weaving their fingers together. She slowly began to lean forward, her bright green eyes flicking downwards, locking onto the Avatar's lips.

**...**

**Cliffhanger! *evil laughter.***

**Review to motivate me to not be a lazy shite!**

**Oh, right, the excuse. Um. My dog ate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**I make absolutely no promises as to the consistency of my posting, but I am back. Oh and The Legend of Kevin fell apart after pre-production and I had to sell the rights.**

**...**

_Inches. I was inches away!_

Kuvira was silently fuming as she watched Asami wrap Korra into a hug that lasted far too long in her opinion.

_I finally understand what these strange thoughts, these overwhelming feelings are... And I'm even ready to act on them! And of course Asami Sato comes barging in here unannounced!_

Lost in thought and petty anger, she failed to notice the silence that had fallen upon the trio until it was far too late. Asami and Korra simply stared at her, confusion very evident on both their faces, before Korra finally spoke.

"Are uh, are you okay Kuvira?"

"What? Yeah. Yes. I'm fine. I just... Remembered something upsetting."  
She said. Asami seemed to accept this, but Korra eyed The Great Uniter suspiciously, seeing right through the obvious lie.

_Wait... Does Korra not even know what almost just happened?_

"Well, sorry I can't stay long, but we should probably go if we want to make it on time." Asami said, turning to Korra with a smile.

"On time for what?" Kuvira asked.

"We have dinner reservations in Republic City." Korra replied, forgetting Kuvira's strange behavior for the moment as she matched Asami's smile.

"Getting the gang back together for a night on the town? Sounds fun, I wish I could go but I've just been so busy lately". Kuvira said jokingly, trying to hide her anger and disappointment.

"Yes and no. We'll be having a night on the town, but it's just going to be the two of us." Asami said, looping her arm with Korra's.

"Oh."

_What?!_

"Sounds fun, I hope you enjoy yourselves."

_Assuming you don't get hit by a Satomobile._

"We'll try our best", Korra said with a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow Kuvira. Oh and try meditating some more if you have trouble sleeping again tonight okay?"

"Will do."

With a smile and a wave, Korra and Asami stepped out onto the earthen platform. As soon as they were through the cave doors and she heard the resounding thud of the lock tumbling into place, Kuvira collapsed onto her bed.

"A jealous, love-sick little girl. My how the mighty have fallen." She said sarcastically to no one in particular.

_This is going to be a very long night._

**...**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter and the tease, but love is never quite so simple. Please feel free to yell at me in the review you're totally going to write. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

"She's really getting better. She even fell into a deep meditative state today on her first try!"

"That's nice."

"When we finally get her out she's going to teach me how to properly metal bend. Won't that be great?"

"Uh-huh."

"She told me this really funny story the other day about the first time she met Lin... Oh how did it start-"

"Korra. Do you like her?"

"Kuvira? Of course, she's my friend."

Korra said. For nearly an hour she and Asami had been sitting side by side in a corner booth, two very expensive meals growing cold before them. Asami had barely spoken, getting sadder, angrier, and more impatient the longer Korra rambled on about how great the woman who murdered her father is.

_Stop. You have to forgive her. If for nothing else, you have to let that go._

"That's not what I mean Korra. Do you like her?"

"I don't... What are you trying to say? Do you think I have _feelings_ for her? Why would you say that?" Korra replied, completely caught off guard.

"Well, you spend more time sitting in a prison cell with her than you do pretty much anything else. You didn't even spend that much time with Mako when you two were together. Oh and there's also the fact that you've spent the entirety of what was supposed to be our first date talking about her."

"Our first... Oh."

Suddenly everything clicked into place. All the shy little smiles and sidelong glances... Spending every waking hour by her side after she was poisoned.

_Asami..._

"I just need to ask. Do you have any feelings for me at all? Anything beyond just friendship?" Asami asked, her voice gentle but filled with pain.

"I... I don't know. Maybe? I haven't let myself even think about romance in years. Not since the whole Mako mess."

"It took me far too long to realize it Korra, but I fell in love with you because of the whole Mako mess. No matter what happened... All the petty jealously, all the ill intent I felt towards you... You fought back of course, you wouldn't be Korra if you hadn't; but you never really tried to hurt me. In fact by the end of it you were more concerned about me than you were about Mako. When you fought Zaheer, when I saw you fall from the sky, certain you were gone... Thinking, if only for a moment, that I'd lost you... That was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. And just a few minutes later when you woke up, I stopped trying to lie to myself. I finally admitted that I was in love with you and I was so happy. As much as it hurt to see you so broken; the happiest time in my life was spending every day by your side, helping you get better. I know this is a lot to put on you and I'm sorry, but I can't keep pretending like you're just my best friend." Asami finished, looking away from Korra to hide the tears that stung her eyes, threatening to fall any second.

"...Don't be sorry. If anything I should apologize for not realizing it sooner. But you're right, this is a lot to take in. I need time to think... Can I have a couple days?"

"Two days?"

"Two days."

"Yeah. Okay. That's... That's good. Better than the reaction I was expecting. Well, then, I'll see you in two days." Asami said, still upset but clearly relieved. She dropped a few coins on the table before hesitantly wrapping her arms around Korra. A smile spread across her face when the young Avatar immediately returned the hug, holding her tight for just a moment longer than necessary. Without another word she stood from the table, turned and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Korra alone with her thoughts...

_Wait... _

"Wait! Asami! You drove us here!... And she's gone. Great."

**... **

**This is still a Korvira story I promise, but writing this chapter has definitely prompted me to want to write some fluffy Korrasami so expect that mess to be arriving in your inbox soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

"So, you found out that someone you thought was just your friend has actually been in love with you for years, and the first thing you do is come to your ex boyfriend for advice?" Mako said, trying to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Mako, please. This is serious. I have no idea what to do." Korra said, frustration evident in her voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Well first of all, how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know. I mean we're closer to each other than anyone else but... I just don't know. And... It's a her, not a him." She replied, clearly nervous. She had no idea how Mako would react to this.

"Her? Then who... Wait. _No._ No way. _Asami?!_"

"...Yes."

"Wow. That's... I mean I know I messed things up with you two but I didn't think I was _that _bad-"

"**Mako**!"

They both fell silent and just looked at each other for a moment. The corners of Mako's mouth slowly began to turn upwards and all at once they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay... Okay I'm sorry, this is serious." Mako said between gasps. Eventually they both regained their composure, and Mako began again.  
"Is there any possibility that you could feel the same way for her?"

"Well... Yeah. I think there is."

"Then you're going to go see her, tell her you want to give it a shot, and take her out on a date. Simple as that." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Korra replied, still uncertain about this whole thing.

"I know it is. You're the Avatar and she's the most brilliant mechanical engineer the world has ever seen. You two don't deserve any less than each other. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Okay... Yeah. I'm gonna do it. I'm going to ask Asami Sato out on a date... Why is that so scary?"

"Hey, don't ask me. I still don't know how I had the courage to do it."

...

_Come on Korra. You can do this. You just knock on the door, tell her how you feel, and then everything will be okay._

Korra had been standing outside the front door of the Sato mansion for nearly fifteen minutes trying to work up the courage to speak to Asami. She'd spent the last two days nervously pacing in her room on Air Temple Island trying to process Asami's confession and figure out what exactly she wanted to say.

"Okay. Okay. Here we go." Korra said before taking a deep breath and raising her hand to knock. Just before she could however, she heard a wailing siren steadily begin to grow louder and louder behind her. She turned around just as Chief Lin Bei Fong pulled up in front of her. The siren cut off as Lin jumped out of the vehicle.

"Korra! Have you seen Asami Sato today?"

"No, I haven't. Why are you looking for her? Is she in trouble?"

"We don't know yet. Her Satomobile was found abandoned earlier this morning. It was flipped on it's side and the roof was completely torn off. I'm sorry Korra, but...  
We couldn't find any sign of her." Lin said, placing what was meant to be a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

_Asami... No_

**...**

**Goodness me! Whatever could have become if our favorite inventor? Maybe you'll find out next time, maybe you won't. But you know, if you leave a review telling me what you think is going to happen, that'd make you pretty cool in my book c; **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It had been three days since the disappearance of Asami Sato. Korra, Mako, Bolin, the Airbenders, and the Republic City police force had been searching the city tirelessly with no results. Eventually Tenzin convinced Korra to go home and get some rest. "If she has been taken, then we're most likely going to have to fight to get her back. If it comes to that we'll need the Avatar, but you haven't slept in nearly seventy-two hours Korra. I'm sorry but you would just get in the way at this point. We'll find her Korra. I promise."

She knew he was right, so she regretfully returned to Air Temple Island. Almost as soon as she arrived however she decided she didn't want to be alone. She stayed just long enough to let Pema give her a hug and to grab her glider before she was off, heading towards a barely visible but very familiar range of mountains.

**...**

Kuvira was worried sick. It had been almost five days since Korra had last visited her.

_She and Asami were about to go on what sounded like a date... What if Asami has just been pretending this whole time? Trying to convince Korra to stop seeing me? No... She wouldn't. _

_Of course she would, you murdered her father in cold blood. _

_She knows I'm sorry... She believed me. She has to believe me. _

_She doesn't __**have**__ to do anything, don't you see that? _

_I know... But she couldn't... She wouldn't try to take Korra away from me. She wouldn't. She wouldn't. She-_

Her thoughts were cut off as the heavy door to her cave was slowly pushed open. It took every last ounce of willpower she had left not to squeal in delight when she saw Avatar Korra walk through the door.

She became worried however when she realized the young woman looked just as tired as the guard who walked alongside her.

Eventually the two made it to the center of the cave, and within a few moments they were standing outside the door to her cell. As soon as it was unlocked it seemed Korra had her arms wrapped around Kuvira. The guard, for his part, seemed to realize something bad had happened. He gave a curt nod to the Great Uniter and then left without a word.

Kuvira's eyes widened in shock a few moments later when she felt Korra's silent tears on her shoulder, bleeding through the thin material of her prison uniform. She immediately pushed the Avatar away, holding her at arm's length and staring intently into her now dark blue eyes, the color seemingly drained with sorrow and exhaustion.

"Korra. Tell me what happened."

**...**

Half an hour later the two women were laying on Kuvira's bed. Korra's head rested on Kuvira's shoulder, and the Great Uniter's arms held her securely as her tears slowly tapered off.

"I don't know what to do Kuvira. We've searched every last inch of the city and found no sign of her. She has to still be there, there's no way someone could have smuggled her out without being seen. Where could they have taken her?" The Avatar asked, fresh tears springing forth from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Korra. I have no idea where she could be."

_Unless... No, that's crazy. Who would possibly take her there? And why?_

_Because they know no one would think to look for her there. Except for someone who thinks like them. Someone like you, Kuvira. _

"Listen to me Korra. Tenzin is right, you're exhausted and you need to sleep. You'll be no use to anyone until you do."

"I know, I know... Can... Can I sleep here? I don't think I can make it back to the island without passing out in the air." Korra said, a desperate, pleading look in her stormy eyes that seemed to cut straight through to the heart so many people didn't believe Kuvira still had.

"You don't even need to ask Korra." She said with a smile before gently untangling herself from the Avatar and standing from the bed. She began to turn around, intending to pull her small desk chair over to the side of the bed. Before she could take a single step however, Korra's hand reached out to gently grab her wrist.

stay with me. Please?"

Kuvira's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as she hesitantly climbed back onto the bed next to Korra. The Avatar moved back into her original position, head on Kuvira's shoulder, arm slung over her waist.

"Goodnight Kuvira." She said as the older woman gently wrapped her arms around the Avatar, holding her close.

"Goodnight Korra. Sleep well."

**...**

An hour later, after Kuvira was certain Korra had fallen asleep, she very carefully removed herself from the bed. She pulled a blanket up over the Avatar and laid a gentle kiss against her temple.

"I'm sorry for this Korra. But someone has to find her, and no one else who can knows where she might be. Please forgive me for this."  
She whispered before walking over to the cell door. She'd timed it very carefully, and right on schedule the cave door opened. She'd gained the trust of most of the prison staff, and for several weeks now they had only sent one chi blocker to cut off her earth bending. Usually they waited for two hours between each blocking session, but they would wait much longer whenever Korra visited.

_I suppose they think the Avatar is more than enough to keep me in check. Ha. If only they knew just how much power this girl really has over me._ She thought as she waited for the chi blocking earth bender to reach the middle of the cave.

Even now she could slowly feel the paths along which her bending energy traveled opening back up. The ground below not only called to her, it practically screamed as if trying to make up for lost time.

_You waited too long this time._ She thought as she watched the older guard walk towards her. _They won't make that mistake again... I'm going to be on full lock-down when I come back aren't I?_ She thought, groaning inwardly.

The chi blocker finally stopped underneath the cell, swiftly raising the ground beneath her to reach the cell door. Kuvira held a finger over her lips, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the sleeping Avatar.

The older guard nodded with a smile before carefully unlocking the cell door, trying to make as little noise as possible. When the door was opened she motioned for Kuvira to turn around.

"I'm sorry Mao..." Kuvira whispered.

"Heh, sorry for what?-" the woman began to ask before Kuvira broke off an apple sized stone from the pillar outside the cell with her renewed earth bending. The stone made contact with the back of the older woman's exposed head a split second later. She fell, unconscious, into the Great Uniter's arms before she'd even realized what was happening.

_Should have worn your helmet, Mao..._

She looked back at Korra for just a few moments, enjoying the peaceful look on her young love's face.

_My love... I really do love her don't I? _She thought, chuckling silently at the absurdity of it all.

She smiled one last time at the sleeping Avatar before stepping out onto the stone pillar. For the first time in months she took an earth bending stance, reaching up towards the ceiling before thrusting her fists straight down; pushing the pillar back into the ground. She stopped for just a moment to make sure the noise didn't wake Korra before continuing towards the door. Carefully and quietly she peeled a few layers off the thick piece of steel, wrapping them around her body in place of her old armor. With one last longing look up at her cell, she pulled the door open and stepped out into a room full of lounging guards.

She took just a moment to appreciate the stunned looks on their faces, before addressing the men before her.

"Hello boys. I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on doing this but I have no other choice. I'll be back as soon as I find my... My friend. Until then I ask that you please get out of my way, I don't want to hurt anyone but I'm going to have to if you try to stop me from leaving."

**...**

**Wow, that's the longest thing I've written in months. Please review :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I've invited you all here because I need to make a statement. I don't want to cause a panic, and I assure you that there is no danger... But late last night Kuvira, formerly known as The Great Uniter, escaped from prison and is believed to have fled to Republic City." President Raiko said. The dozens of reporters sitting before him erupted in a flurry of incoherent questioning.

"There will be no questions! I'm sorry but I am not currently at liberty to reveal any further details. Once again I want to assure you there is no danger. Thank you." Raiko finished before turning away from the microphones and facing Avatar Korra. "You have to find her Avatar. It's only a matter of time before that **maniac**-"

"I'd think very carefully before finishing that statement Raiko, I don't take kindly to people who insult my friends. And for the last time, she's not crazy and she's not evil. You're just too stubborn or too stupid to realize that. She_ apologized _as she was escaping for spirits' sake! She's not going to do anything other than help us find Asami Sato, and she wouldn't have escaped if she weren't certain she knew where to look. So, unless the next thing you have to say is that someone saw where she was going, this conversation is over."

_**...**_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, a cloaked woman stepped out from a dark alley and began making her way towards the newly opened Spirit Portal. Two White Lotus guards stood before the entrance, appointed by the Avatar herself to make sure no one could accidentally get lost in the Spirit World.

"Move aside you two. I need to enter the Portal, it may very well be a matter of life and death." The woman said. No response came, however, in fact neither of the men even seemed to notice her.

"Listen to me, I don't want to have to hurt you but if you don't get out of my way I'm..."

_Spirits... What happened?_ She thought. She was finally close enough to see under their helms, and what she found would utterly horrify most other people. Both men were dead, and upon further investigation she discovered their bodies were being propped up by stone spikes driven through the backs of their heads, arms, legs, and spines. Spikes seemingly pulled using earth bending from the two stone pillars they were meant to be leaning against. Anyone looking at a distance would simply see two dutiful guards holding their posts. Strangest yet was the fact that they both looked like they'd been dead for years. Their skin was wrinkled, dry, and brown like leather. Empty sockets stared back at her where their eyes should have been. But if she was right then they couldn't have been dead longer than a few days.

_So then how could they have decayed like this? It's as if all their blood has been wrung out like water from a rag... No. No it's not possible. It's not... _

Slowly, carefully, she pulled the guards down one at a time and gently laid their bodies side by side. She then crouched down next to them.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you... If I'm right then this was my fault. I promise you I'm going to find the person who did this..." She said before standing up and facing the Portal. The black, hooded cloak Kuvira had used to conceal her identity fell in a heap on the ground behind her.

"I'm coming Asami. I'm going to save you from him no matter what, I promise. And if he's in there with you, no spirit is powerful enough to save him from me."

**...**

**The next chapter is going to be a big one, so if you want to motivate me to post it as soon as possible you're gonna have to review ;3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

"Don't worry my dear, I'm sure someone will come looking for you soon. I wish I could offer you some tea but, well, you see why I cannot."

Iroh said with a sympathetic smile. Asami Sato sat before him, her hands bound behind her back to a stake in the ground. A seamless metal band had been wrapped securely around her head, covering her mouth and preventing her from speaking. Iroh had simply been wandering around, admiring the beauty and mystery of the ever changing Spirit World. Finally he saw in the distance what he'd been looking for, the light of the newly opened portal. Curious to see it, he'd been casually searching ever since hearing word of the Avatar's last great battle. To his great surprise he instead happened upon a living young woman chained to the ground. For nearly two days he'd sat with her, keeping her company as they waited for her rescue. He'd tried to free her but his hands simply passed through the chains. The living can't bend the elements of the Spirit World, and it would seem as though spirits can't interact with materials from the living world as well.

"Perhaps you would like to hear a song instead?" He asked. Asami simply nodded, hoping he could tell she was trying to smile. He pulled a small stringed instrument from his seemingly bottomless bag that had already produced the large blanket they now sat on, and the full tea set spread out beside them.

Iroh cleared his throat as he strummed the instrument, making sure it was in tune. Before he could begin playing however, the portal began glowing even brighter, catching their attention. Soon after a silhouette could be seen moving towards them. Asami panicked at first, but then breathed a sigh of relief as she realized the figure was that of a young woman's.

_Korra..._

The light of the portal slowly dimmed as the figure crossed fully into the Spirit World. As she stepped out into the flowery meadow, Asami's relief turned to shock and confusion, then fear.

_No... No you have to get out of here... Please,_ **_run_**_..._

...

Kuvira stood there, looking out at the field as she remembered the last time she were here.

_Now, if I were Asami Sato where would I... Oh. Well that was easy._

She thought, eyes widening in surprise when she saw Asami sitting no further than fifty yards away. Her eyes immediately narrowed however when she saw the old man sitting next to her.

_Is that... No, he's too old. So who is he then?_

Iroh stood, the cheerful look on his face gone as soon as he noticed the shocked one on Asami's. In a stern, almost threatening voice that she could not imagine coming from this kind man, he called out to Kuvira.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kuvira yelled back. Cautiously she began moving towards the two, fists clenched, ready to attack. She stopped short about ten feet away, sizing up this strange old man.

"My name is Iroh, and I have lived here for quite some time. Now tell me, who are you?"

"Iroh?... _General_ Iroh?"

"No one has called me that in a very long time. Tell me who you are, don't make me ask again."

Kuvira relaxed immediately, a slight smile on her face as she remembered the story Korra told her about meeting the great General Iroh.

"I'm sorry General, I didn't realize who you were. My name is Kuvira."

"Kuvira?... So, you're the Great Uniter. Oh yes, I know who you are." He said when he noticed the confusion in her eyes. "Did you do this?"  
He asked, gesturing towards Asami.

"No, I've come to save her and find the person who took her here."

"Is that so?" He asked, looking down at Asami for confirmation. She nodded, signaling that Kuvira wasn't a danger. Iroh smiled immediately, picking up a tray from the blanket behind him.

"Well in that case, may I offer you some tea?"

**...**

"Thank you for all your help General. I'm sorry to cut the visit short but we really need to get out of here." Kuvira said a short time later. She, Iroh, and a now unchained Asami all sat together.

"What's your hurry? It's not often I get visitors here." Iroh said jokingly, making the usually stoic Kuvira smile for the umpteenth time since arriving in the Spirit World.

"Well... Technically speaking I broke out of prison to come here. I'm going to turn myself in as soon as I know Asami is safe, but the sooner I do the better. Republic City is probably tearing itself apart trying to find me."

"I see. The Avatar spoke highly of you the last time she came to see me. I did not believe her at first, after everything you did. But meeting you now, I know she was right... My nephew was once much like you. But he changed, as you have, and he dedicated his life to making the world a better place. Perhaps you will too, Kuvira." He said. With one last smile and a nod to Asami, he vanished, surprising both girls.

Once the shock wore off, Kuvira turned to Asami. "Can you walk?"

Asami nodded before shakily getting to her feet. Kuvira stood as well, and once she was certain Asami was alright, gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry... I'm just really glad you're okay." Kuvira said when she stepped back and saw the strange look Asami was giving her. She then looked back at the portal and sighed. She was so tempted to just send Asami back alone and stay in the Spirit World...

_You made a promise Kuvira, and you're going to keep it._

"Well, come on Asami, we should go back to the city." She said, as she began walking towards the gateway to the living world. She was stopped short however when Asami grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?" She asked, caught off guard by the fear she saw in Asami's eyes.

"Mmphf!"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry but I can't bend here, the second we're back in the city I'll get that thing off alright?"

"Mmmoh!" Asami sighed heavily, frustration clear in her eyes. With a resigned nod she began walking with Kuvira towards the portal. When they were almost there she stepped in front of Kuvira, making it clear she wanted to go first. Though she found this strange, Kuvira simply gestured to the portal; "lead the way."

Asami stepped into the light, and slowly began to fade away. As soon as she was gone Kuvira stepped in after her, and moments later they were both back in Republic City.

"Mmmmph! Mmm!" The urgency in Asami's voice could be heard even through the thick steel covering her mouth. Kuvira reached around the back of her head and separated the metal band, peeling it forward like tape. A second later it fell to the ground.

"It's a trap! You have to go Kuvira! NOW!"

But it was already too late. Before she could even form a response she felt her muscles seize and twitch, the blood flowing through her body became painfully slow and heavy. She was paralyzed, unable to even speak. Suddenly a voice broke through the ringing in her ears. A voice she'd heard in every nightmare she'd ever had for the last two decades. Her blood would've boiled if it weren't already ice in her veins.

"Kuvira... It's been far too long since I've seen my little niece, and my how you've grown! I hope you haven't missed me too much."

**...**

**Well gang, I might be losing a family member tonight. If that happens I probably won't be updating again for a little while. I wanted to get this to you tonight because I love all of you for reading, and because writing is a great way for me to clear my head. So if I don't post the next chapter soon don't be surprised, but I promise I will finish this story. -B**


	18. Chapter 18

**Quick update, no one has died yet but it's still not looking so great, so I might still be taking some time off soon. I'll let you all know when and if that happens. **

**Chapter Eighteen **

Kuvira hated to admit it, but she was afraid. No, she was terrified. She wasn't terrified of the man sanding behind her. She wasn't terrified of losing her life. What she was terrified of, was what that would mean.

_I'll never see Korra again..._

For nearly two decades she'd done everything in her power to get rid of her fear. But now, in just a few moments, it all came flooding back. She could tell Asami was also being controlled, otherwise she wouldn't hesitate to try and fight the man who had kidnapped her.

"I'm sorry to just drop in like this, I really should've called first." Jeong Shu said with a laugh, finally walking around in front of her and revealing himself. He was almost unrecognizable to her. Gone was the thin, deceptively handsome young man she'd met as a child. The man who now stood before her seemed much older than he could've possibly been. A grizzled, leathery face covered in scars. Almost too large muscles, rippling with every movement. His left arm had been cut off at the elbow, a smooth, shiny pink stump in it's place. She tried to speak, to stall him in the hopes that help would arrive. But all she could managed was a strangled gasp, it felt like she was being choked.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear, what was that? You're going to have to speak up." He said, followed by maniacal laughter that chilled her to the bone. In all these years, the one thing that hadn't changed was his sickening laughter.

"My my, how forgetful of me." With a slight hand movement, the sensation of being choked was gone, as if she'd cleared her throat.

"How the hell are you alive?" She finally said, spitting the words like acid as if she hoped they could hurt him.

"I was locked away for a very long time, little Kuvira... Left alone with nothing but my imagination and time to practice my talents. It's truly remarkable, all the things you can do with blood. I could even stop someone's heart if I wanted to." With that he clenched his fist, and an excruciating pain shot through her body. It was if her veins had begun swelling, ready to burst. And for one, terrifying moment, she felt her heart stop beating in her chest. It was over as soon as it began however, her blood continued flowing as her heart began pumping again.

"All I had to do was slow my pulse... Control my breathing... Just long enough to fool that BeiFong whore into thinking I was dead. The man charged with burying me quit his job and left Zaofu the next day as far as she's concerned. But in fact... Well, let's just say my grave isn't empty." He finished with a smile, flashing a mouthful of yellow teeth.

"And what do you want with Asami Sato? What do you want with me for that matter?" She demanded. Fear, hatred, and frustration all mixing together to make her words sound more like a snarl than anything else.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, _Great Uniter._" He said with a sneer. "Fine, I'll spell it out for you. I took her to get to you of course. I knew you'd come running if someone you cared about was in danger, just like your fool of a father. From what I could tell, you've only got two friends in the whole world. This little bitch-" he said mockingly, gesturing over his shoulder at a clearly enraged Asami. "-and The Avatar. Now tell me, which one do you think would be easier to kidnap?" That ugly, blood curdling laugh ripped itself from his throat once more.

"As for what I want with you, I thought that was obvious. I promised your father I would take good care of you, I'm going to fulfill that promise..." He slowly began walking towards her, the pain in her chest increased as her heart struggled to beat faster. His hand slowly began reaching out, as if to caress her face. Try as she might she was unable to recoil in disgust, but thankfully she didn't have to. Just before his fingers could make contact with her pale skin, an icy spike imbedded itself in his wrist. He cried out in pain, instinctively pulling his arm back in to his chest.

"Get away from her you monster!" Korra yelled, thousands of gallons of water from the canal running through Republic City rising into the air behind her. His concentration was broken, and he lost his hold on the two women. As soon as she felt herself regain control, Kuvira pulled back slightly before punching him as hard as she could in the stomach. He doubled over, dazed from the pain, making it easy for her to grab two handfuls of his greasy gray hair and bring her knee up into his face. She felt his nose shatter, an audible crunch cutting through the air. It was almost satisfying enough the make her smile. Reeling from the blow and screaming in pain, he was too distracted to realize that Asami had moved in place behind him until it was too late. He spun around to face her, but before he could do anything she punched his already broken nose and swept his legs out from under him. He simply lay there, stunned, as the three young women surrounded him.

Kuvira felt triumphant. Finally, _finally_, she was going to get her revenge. She was unable to revel in her triumph for long however, as Jeong suddenly began laughing once again.

"Very impressive ladies... Very impressive. Clearly I've underestimated you. That won't happen again." He said before thrusting his arm out in an arc, throwing all three women through the air. Korra and Kuvira both pushed off the ground with their hands and back flipped onto their feet. Asami was weakened however, having had no food or water in days. She landed hard, head-first onto the stone street. She rolled a few feet before coming to a halt and laying still, unconscious.

Seeing this, Korra became enraged. Her eyes started to flicker with light as a gust of wind encircled her body. She began slowly rising into the air, her eyes now glowing a bright white. Jeong Shu's own eyes widened in shock before narrowing again, that sickening smile crossing his blood stained face.

"Oh, now this... This is going to be fun!" He shouted, laughing again.

"Korra! Korra stop!" Kuvira yelled, her voice cutting through the Avatar's rage. She blinked slowly, her eyes returning to normal as she touched back down.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing's wrong Korra. It's just that I've been waiting for this day my entire life and I don't want anyone getting in the way." She said. Her voice was steady and determined, her once crippling fear replaced by hatred, by rage. Her eyes locked onto those of her father's killer as she fell into a metal bending stance.

"He's mine."

**...**

**Please review :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I'm expecting a fair fight _Uncle_. Metal against metal, leave the blood out of it. Unless you're afraid of me that is." Kuvira said mockingly, a hint of the Great Uniter showing through.

Jeong Shu simply smiled before extending his right arm out to his side. A street lamp began creaking and groaning before bending towards him. All at once it was torn from the ground and sent flying through the air, straight at Kuvira. She dodged it easily before pulling several strips of steel off her armor and hurling them at him like knives. He jumped to the side, but not quite quickly enough. One of the strips cut across his leg, blood spilling from the newly opened wound. It would seem his age and size slowed him down considerably, making Kuvira believe she had an advantage. She was quickly proven wrong however as the blood dripping from his leg suddenly stopped, suspended in the air before going in reverse back up his leg and returning to the cut. A moment later the wound closed, as if invisible stitching had pulled the flesh back together.

Jeong, noting the shock on Kuvira's face, began laughing. "Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to mention? The body is controlled by the blood, and I control the blood. I can heal any wound, hold together any broken bones... No mater how hard you hit me, no matter what you cut... You can't hurt me. So come on Great Uniter! Let's see what you can do!" He yelled before rushing her, ripping stones from the street as he ran and flinging them towards her head. Her shock wore off in an instant and she ducked underneath the stones. Several razor sharp strips of steel imbedded themselves into his chest a moment later, but he barely seemed to notice as he barreled over her, knocking her down with sheer brute force. She planted her hands on the ground behind her head and pushed off, kicking her legs out and sweeping his out from under him. He fell, caught off guard by the sudden move; and just before he hit the ground she kicked him in the chest, pushing one of the strips even deeper into his ribcage as he went tumbling away from her.

She flipped back up onto her feet, stomping the ground as she landed, thrusting a stone pillar into his back and pushing him even further away. He smashed through a store front window on the other side of the street. He stood slowly, his laughter never faltering. Glass shards stuck out from his body at odd angles, yet not a single drop of blood stained them.

"Did you know Kuvira... That glass is just superheated sand?" With that he thrust his arm forward, hand flattened like a blade, and each knife-like shard ripped from his body and flew towards her. They were difficult to see, and even harder to dodge. Several missed, but several also connected. One planted itself into her shoulder, another into her abdomen, and a third went clean through her left thigh.

"Kuvira!" Korra yelled when she saw the older woman fall to her knees, blood spilling onto the ground before her. She had been kneeling over Asami, water surrounding one hand as she tried to use her limited healing abilities to close the cut on Asami's forehead. The Avatar's hands were suddenly ablaze with flames as she stood to face the one armed blood bender. Before she could attack however, Kuvira pulled herself to her feet once again. Glass shards fell and shattered on the pavement as she pulled them from her body. She glanced at Korra for just a moment, just long enough to let her know she was okay, before slowly walking towards Jeong.

"You want to know something funny? All my life I've been afraid of you. You haunted me. Tainting my memories of childhood... Making me scared to go to sleep at night. Don't I feel foolish? Look at you... Such a big man... But you're nothing but a coward, aren't you? An exceptional coward, I'll give you that. But you're no different than the thousand other big men I've taken down over the years. And I'll bring you down just as easily..." Suddenly the twisted metal frame of the window he'd been thrown through came to life, two ends of one long strip forcing themselves through the backs of his knees before wrapping around his legs and pulling him down. But the agonized scream she'd been expecting, even hoping to hear, never came. Instead it was just that same laughter that had followed her the last twenty years of her life.

"Stop it..." She said, walking towards him once again.

"Stop it. Stop laughing."

Finally she reached him, pulling a strip of metal from her waist that wrapped around her hand like a glove. The laughter didn't waver.

"Stop... Laughing."

Her steel fist connected his his jaw, shattering several rotten yellow teeth and sending several more flying across the room. He fell onto his back as she encased her other hand in metal. It was garbled now as he choked on his own teeth, but the laughter never stopped.

She straddled his chest, pinning his hand to the ground with her foot before punched him again. She could feel his eye socket crack.

"I said stop laughing damn you... STOP LAUGHING!" She yelled, punching him again, and again, and again. Blood began pouring from each new gash she opened on his face, he didn't even bother trying to control it.

The laughter never stopped.

"That's it my girl... Just a few more..." He choked out between fits of laughter.

"Shut up... Just shut the hell up you bastard... Do you have any idea what you've done to me? Do you have any idea what you turned me into?!"  
She all but screamed as tears sprung up in her eyes. They mixed with the blood that had splattered against her face from each hit before falling onto his chest. She kept swinging, the bones in his face cracking under her fists as fresh blood poured with each blow.

Finally she pulled back, metal spikes extending above the knuckles on her right hand. She fully intended to cave his skull in with one final blow. Before she could however she felt the makeshift metal glove being pulled off of her hand. A tan arm wrapped around her waist from behind, gently pulling her off of him.

"It's over Kuvira... You won... Everything's going to be okay." Korra whispered. Kuvira's silent tears became sobs as she was led away from her father's killer.

"I'm sorry Korra... I'm so sorry, for everything. I... I can't-" she managed to gasp out between sobs. Korra simply hugged her tighter, letting the metal bender weep onto her shoulder.

"What I made you... What I... Made you..." Jeong Shu wheezed out, his broken face and missing teeth almost making the words incomprehensible.  
"What I made you, Kuvira?... It's obvious isn't it? I made you just like me..."

The laughter never stopped.

**...**

**Please review. -B**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Asami awoke slowly, gingerly touching the mostly healed but still painful wound above her right eye. Suddenly she remembered where she was and tried to stand, ready for a fight, but was too dizzy to find her balance. Clutching the sides of her head as if trying to will the dizziness away, she began looking around.

_What... What happened?_

The first thing she saw was Jeong Shu, unmoving and covered in blood. _What the... Is he dead? Did Kuvira kill him?_ She thought before her eyes widened in panic.

_Kuvira!_

She began looking around wildly, trying to find the metal bender. Jeong Shu had made it clear what he planned on doing to Kuvira when she inevitably came to rescue Asami. The thought of such horrible things happening to her friend made her blood run cold and she was terrified that she was hurt... Or worse, dead.

_Wait... My friend? Is she my friend?... Of course she is, she risked her life to find me... Hm. Who would've thought?_

"Asami? Are you okay?"

The sudden voice made her jump before turning around quickly to face Kuvira, who'd been sitting next to Korra behind her all along. Asami breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kuvira was alright.  
"I'm fine, just a little dizzy... Are you okay?" She asked, noticing the tear streaks running down Kuvira's face.

Kuvira sighed before looking down at her lap. "No... I'm really not. But I'm glad you're not hurt, and I'm sorry... This is all my fault."

"What? How is this your fault?" Asami asked.  
"You heard him Asami... He took you to get to me. You could've been killed, just because you're my friend.-" She cut herself off, afraid Asami would be upset or even angry with her for saying she was her friend. Asami noticed this, and smiled slightly before reaching out and pulling Kuvira into a hug.

"You're right, I was kidnapped because I'm your friend. But I'm also alive because you're mine. I think that makes us even."

Korra smiled as the two pulled away from each other. "So, what do we do now-" she began to ask, before a loud voice rang out behind them.

"Kuvira! Get away from them!" Suyin said, stopping a few feet away from the trio and dropping into a defensive earth bending stance.

"Su? What are you... Why are you here?" Kuvira said, shocked to her again after so many months without a word.

"I came as soon as Lin called and told me you'd broken out." Suyin said, clearly angered at the fact that Kuvira had broken her promise to accept her sentence. At that moment, a Republic City police zeppelin came hovering into view, stopping above the four women. A moment later, Lin BeiFong and a dozen officers rappelled down to the street and surrounded Kuvira, cutting her off from Korra and Asami.

"What have you done Kuvira?" Suyin demanded as she surveyed the destruction around them.

"Suyin, stop it. Kuvira didn't do any of this, and she only broke out to save me." Asami said, shocking the newcomers with her defense of the Great Uniter.

"Is that so?" Su asked pointedly. "Save you from what?"

Kuvira stepped forward, forcing Suyin to finally make eye contact with her. She pointed across the street at the now ruined shop before answering her one time friend.

"Jeong Shu is lying unconscious in that store over there. He kidnapped Asami Sato three days ago after learning of our friendship in order to draw me out. It worked. I came, we fought, he lost. And I'm more than willing to return to prison now that I know she's safe." And with that she held her arms out to Lin, expecting a pair of platinum bracelets to be slapped on her wrists.

To her surprise she instead received a nod, and the ghost of a smile. "Nice work kid. From what I've heard, I'm not sure even I could take him down." Lin said as she and two officers began walking towards the store, presumably to apprehend Jeong Shu.

"Jeong Shu is dead Kuvira, I saw his body myself. I don't know who you were fighting but it wasn't him." Suyin said, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"He faked his death, according to him he was able to stop his own heart." Asami said, finally able to stand with Korra's help.

Suyin simply shook her head, shocked by what she'd just learned. She looked over at the shop, waiting for him to be brought out so she could confirm his identity. Her shock became confusion when she realized Lin and the officers had stopped several feet away from the window and were just sanding there, still as statues.

"Lin? What are you doing? What's wrong?" She called out. Suddenly her sister turned around, her movements stiff and awkward. There was a pained and angry expression on her face as she began walking back towards them. She stopped in front of Kuvira, her anger seemingly turning to rage as she stared down the Great Uniter.

"Chief BeiFong? Are you alright? I... I know, it was excessive force. I won't lie to you, I would've killed him if Korra hadn't stopped me. Now, I know you're going to arrest me so you may as well just-"

Without a single word nor warning, a blade extended from the iron bracer Lin wore on her wrist. Before anyone could react or even realize what exactly was happening, she plunged the blade into Kuvira's chest, puncturing her left lung. A second later the blade found it's way into her abdomen, hitting the exact same spot as the glass shard had earlier, deepening the wound. Finally coming to her senses, Korra tackled Lin to the ground and pinned her hands above her head.

Kuvira stood there, eyes wide, for just a moment; before falling to her knees and coughing up the blood that was filling her lung. She could barely hear Korra screaming her name, could barely feel Suyin's arms wrap around her as she fell backwards. But she could hear him laughing. See him standing up as the officers in front of him fell, dead before they hit the ground. And a moment later she could see the blood begin pooling around their bodies. The last thing she saw before blacking out was him, slowly walking towards her. The last thing she heard as her eyes fell shut was his voice.

"You should have just killed me Kuvira... Now you'll never get another chance."

Then, all she saw was darkness. All she heard was laughter.

**...**

**I'm not sorry. -B **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

_"Never give up Kuvira. No matter how bad things get, you can't ever give up. As long as you can keep fighting, no one can bring you down." Kuval said as he halfheartedly threw small stones at his six year old daughter. She dodged them easily, her feet never leaving the ground. Today's lesson was an exercise in balance. _

_"You're an earth bender Kuvira, and earth benders are strong as stone. Nothing can break us, and don't ever let anyone say otherwise." He said with a smile as he threw one last stone with full force. _

_Instead of dodging, the young girl snatched the rock out of the air as soon as it was within arms reach, crushing it with her hand. _

_"Don't worry daddy, I won't." _

**... **

In the present, Kuvira slowly began waking up. Her wounds closed as her eyes opened, the blood in her lungs replaced with fresh air. The first thing she saw was Korra standing before her, blocking Jeong Shu's path.

"And how do you want to die, Avatar? Maybe I'll crush your heart, or rip open your throat. Or maybe I'll just cut you, just enough, and watch you bleed to death at my feet." Jeong said, laughing maniacally.

"No... No. You won't take her from me..." Kuvira said, struggling to stand.

"What the... How are you alive?!" Jeong yelled, truly shocked.

"Kuvira? What... What happened to you?" Korra asked. The blood coating Kuvira's shirt suddenly began ebbing out of the cloth. It then shot to her hand, swirling around it for just a moment before she let it fall to the ground.

"I guess you're right Jeong. I am like you. But there are a few differences. For example, I actually have people I love... People I care about and who care about me. When you killed my father I was too young... Too weak to stop you. But things change, I'm stronger now. And I know I'm stronger than you. And I will **not...** Let you take the woman I love away from me." She said, eyes flashing with rage as she extended her right hand.

Korra's eyes widened as she processed what Kuvira said.  
_She... Loves me?_

It took a few moments, but Kuvira was able to sense the traces of iron in Jeong's blood. His raised arm slowly fell back to his side as his body became stiff, rage evident on his face. The wounds he'd been holding shut suddenly reopened and blood began pouring from all over his body, eliciting a strangled cry of pain from the now frightened killer.

"What... What are you... Doing? Let go of me you bitch! Let go of me or I swear I'll... I'll-" He struggled to say, trying and failing to move.

"You'll what Jeong? What will you do... Kill me?"

Before Jeong could finish, Kuvira extended her left hand to match her right. "You were right by the way, about killing you. I should have done it the second I saw you. If I had those two men would still be alive. Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. You're never going to hurt me, or anyone else, ever again..."

Without another word, she pulled her hands apart. Following the motions of his killer's hands, Jeong Shu's blood began ripping through his skin. In an instant, the once powerful metal bender was ripped apart, his blood coating the ground around him.

**...**

**Hmm, so Jeong Shu is finally dead and Kuvira inadvertently admitted how she feels, I wonder how Korra is going to react? (I'm kidding, I totally know how she's going to react) If you want to find out you're gonna have to leave a review telling me so. I'm expecting the next chapter to be the longest I've written so far, get excited ;3 **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Where is he!?"

President Raiko sat straight in his desk chair, fear evident in his eyes as he recognized the rage filled voice.

"M-miss Korra... I mean Avatar Korra, the President is currently i-in a m-meeting and can't be dist-"

"Get out of my way!"

Without another word, the heavy wooden door to Raiko's office cracked and splintered as it broke off it's hinges and fell inward. Korra's leather wrapped foot slowly lowered to the ground before she stepped calmly into the office.

"Avatar Korra! What in the world do you think you're doing?You'll be lucky if I decide not to have you arrested for this-" before he could say another word, water shot forward from a pouch hanging off of Korra's hip. It hit Raiko in the face, freezing on impact and sealing his mouth shut.

"You've done enough talking Raiko, now it's time for you to start listening. First things first: you are going to reduce Kuvira's prison sentence."

**...**

**A/n, this is not a real chapter, just a reintroduction to the story. This is the first thing I've written since the last chapter was posted and I'm a bit rusty.**

**No excuse, just an apology. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post for awhile, but hopefully that's going to change. Also, Korra is pissed. **


	23. Chapter 24

Korra walked at a brisk pace, glaring daggers at anyone she passed. Kuvira walked behind her, struggling slightly to keep up. She gave a meek look of apology to anyone who suddenly backed away with fear in their eyes. Korra was practically oozing rage and the guards standing along the platinum corridor gave them a wide berth. Two weeks had passed since Kuvira had left the hospital. After the fight with Jeong Shu, Kuvira collapsed into unconsciousness, her wounds reopening and bleeding profusely. The last thing she remembered were Korra's panicked shouts. She awoke five days later in a hospital bed, her arms strapped down at her sides. She was afraid at first, uncertain where she was, but immediately calmed down when she heard the gentle and familiar snoring to her left. She turned her head to meet Korra's closed eyes and lazily smiled when she saw the trail of drool streaming from the corner of the Avatar's mouth. Korra had kept a constant vigil at Kuvira's bedside, refusing to leave. For the previous five nights Korra had carefully curled up on the bed next to Kuvira, refusing any offers made of her own bed. Kuvira simply lay there in silence, content to watch the younger woman sleep. It didn't take long for Korra to begin stirring. Her sleep had been restless, but thankfully the nightmares hadn't returned. Her dreams had been nothing but images of Kuvira bleeding out at her feet for nearly a week. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked groggily, before focusing on the metal bender's face. Deep emerald green and bright ocean blue stared into one another for a few moments before Korra suddenly shot out of bed, falling backwards and landing on her backside.

"You're awake!" Korra shouted with a smile, while Kuvira attempted to suppress her laughter.

"And you're as observant as ever Avatar." She replied, her voice dripping with friendly sarcasm. A dry chuckle escaped her lips before her eyes screwed shut in pain. The quick release of breath suddenly made her all too aware of the burning pain in her ribcage and stomach.

_Oh, that's right. I was stabbed. Multiple times. Eh, I've had worse._ She thought ruefully before focusing on Korra's concerned face. Korra didn't even attempt to hide her worry, and it filled Kuvira with warmth. If nothing else, she would never doubt the fact that Korra was her friend. She smiled, broadly and with no reservations. "I'm fine Korra, just a bit sore. Are you alright?"

Relief spread over the Avatar's face as she reclaimed her seat next to Kuvira's bed. Over the next few hours Korra caught her up on everything that had happened. Jeong Shu's body had been cremated, carefully overseen by Su. She would be certain he could not return from the dead a second time. The case was opened and closed in under an hour, Kuvira being cleared of any additional charges. Her prison escape was excused as a necessity, and the death of Jeong Shu was clearly in self defense. As the sun began to set, Korra leaned over and gave Kuvira the closest thing to a hug as she could. Her arms were still strapped to her sides, the only way she could be allowed to recuperate in an actual hospital and not a prison medical bay.

"I've gotta go, I have a meeting in half an hour." Korra said, clearly reluctant to leave.

"A meeting? With who? What about?" Kuvira asked with a raised brow. "Raiko." Korra stated. "He and I have been... Negotiating something the last few days. I'm hoping to finish the deal tonight."

"Care to tell me what the negotiations are about?" Kuvira asked, her curiosity growing. Korra seemed reluctant to give her details, something which the Avatar had never done since they became friends.

"Well..." The Avatar began slowly. "It's about you. I don't want to give you specifics until it's over."

"O-Kay..." Kuvira said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Heh... Well, gotta run! I'll see you tomorrowsleeptightbye!" Korra said in one breath before darting out of the room, clearly unwilling to be subjected to Kuvira's famously relentless interrogations. The metal bender huffed indignantly, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to figure out what Korra was up to.

Not a minute later there was a slight knock on the open door, and she turned to see Asami Sato standing in the hallway. Kuvira's smile was all the invitation the inventor needed to walk into the room and claim Korra's seat by the bed. Asami carefully took one of Kuvira's hands and searched her face briefly for any sign of discomfort. Finding none she returned Kuvira's smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked after a moment.

"At the moment I'm fine, but that's just because I'm not moving. What's the damage?"

"Basically, you had several broken bones, a punctured lung, and a hole your heart. Which reminds me, I owe Korra ten silver pieces."

"Why?"

"Because to my surprise you actually do have a heart." Asami said with a playful wink. Kuvira simply smirked, well used to her friend's insincere jabs. "Oh, and the doctor I spoke with's exact words were 'an ocean of internal bleeding, I have absolutely no explanation for how that woman is alive.'" Kuvira's smirk disappeared as she pondered her friend's words. Once again she by all rights should be dead, yet here she was. Why?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Asami cleared her throat, a serious expression on her face.

"So." She began. "You're in love with Korra." Kuvira's heart skipped a beat as her mind struggled to process what her friend had just said. Her tongue, however, had no time for rational thought. "And so are you." She replied, immediately cursing her impulsiveness. Asami didn't bat an eye. The two sat there for what seemed like an eternity before Kuvira finally spoke.

"So. What now?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's up to Korra. She'll decide which of us she wants to be with, or she'll decide she wants neither of us."

Kuvira smirked at that, "she could decide she wants us both?"

Asami snorted, struggling to hold back her laughter. "Don't get me wrong Great Uniter, I very much appreciated the way your old uniform fit you, but I'm not exactly the sharing type." The two women stared at each other for a moment, then two. Asami lost their unspoken contest, unbridled laughter pouring out of her and a moment later Kuvira cracked. The two women simply enjoyed the other's company that night, ignoring the concern of days to come and frequently bursting into fits of laughter at the absurdity of it all.

**...**

**I've decided to end the story here, there will be a sequel of course, it's nowhere near finished. But I'd like to focus on some other story ideas for now. Thank you so much to everyone who read and especially to those few who reviewed, it means the world to me. Stay tuned to see whatever I have planned next :3**


End file.
